Breakaway
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: A slave gets a present from a dying dragon. Then, when she helps a hurt dragon, she starts having weird visions. What is happening? Read and find out... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Summary: I do not own Eragon. This girl in the story is about seven years old. Not quite seven but almost. She thought she would never get away. She thought she was useless. But she was wrong. It happens that everyone is special in a way. And even if you never think that anything good will happen, it will. Some good things come in disguises. It's up to you to uncover them.

Chapter One

The slave girl knelt in front of the Water God's statue. Symbols of an ancient language was written on the stone. Her master, Master Flanders, could read it and speak it. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Um, Water God. I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, can you listen to me for a minute. The Master says you use to help people and give them things. I was wondering, can you bring me a friend? Some one who won't run away or treat me like a slave. Even though I am one. I love my animal friends but they are just animals. I need someone to talk too. I hope I'm not pushing anything but I would really like it. So, if you are listening, can you please do that for me?" The girl prayed.

"SLAVE!" A loud voice came from somewhere in the house. "Are you done cleaning the Water God's room? If you are go clean the other three." Flanders yelled. The girl turned and nodded to no one in particular.

"I have to go now. Clean up your brothers and sister. I'll ask them too. Uh... Amen?" The girl finished, getting up. Pictures of fishes and water were painted on the blue walls. Sapphires gleamed on the floor, embedded into the stone. The girl walked out of the Water God's room. As the door closed, the statue's eyes gleamed blue then all went back to normal.

She did the same in each room. The Wind Goddess, whose eyes gleamed white when the girl left. The Sun God, who blinked when she left. And the Night God, who winked at her back. Little did she know the Gods did have something planned for her.

"Slave, go feed the beast." Flanders grumbled, after finishing his meal.

"Yes, Master." She mumbled, going to the fireplace. In a large pot was this repulsive looking mush. She scooped it up in a large bowl and headed outside.

It was deadly cold outside. The girl never understood how it could be so hot in a desert in the daytime but cold at nighttime. Their little village lived in a large oasis hidden well in the Hardarac Desert. She shivered and walked on, heading to the outskirts of the oasis. She opened the barn and walked to the back of the barn. There steps led down. She walked down them carefully, into the pit.

It was dark inside the pit, except for the spot where the moonlight came through. She looked around but didn't see nor hear the beast. Suddenly, a large white eye and a large purple eye stared at her. It started to hum deeply then coughed. (It sounds like humming then hack-hack-hack... hum... hack-hack..) It swept it's tail across the stone pit floor. The scales screeched on the stone. She walked a bit towards it. It stopped humming and watched her intently. Yesterday's mush was still laying there, half eaten. She scowled and bent down towards the beast, scooting the food towards it. The beast smelled horrible, not having been washed for years. "Slave." Master Flanders's voice called from up above the pit. "Clean the pit out." He mumbled, watching her. She nodded.

She grabbed the wick broom at the edge of the pit and began to sweep. The beast watched her work. Soon, she gotten close to the beast. She tapped the beast with the end of the broom. It hissed but moved. She started sweeping when a purple gleam caught her eye. Her fingers barely skimmed the surface when the beast lurched forward, slamming her against the wall. She cried out. "Stop!" Master yelled. The beast reeled back, scooting near the purple thing. She rubbed her bruised stomach and put the broom up. She walked up the stairs, taking a last look at the beast. It had stared hard at her while growling.

"Are you okay?" The master asked her as she got up in the barn. She nodded. Did he actually care? "Good. Because I don't want the beast spilling any blood." He said, as if to answer her own question. The slave nodded. "Come on, you got cleaning to do."

Saphria headed back to the camp. It was a bad day. She had to carry three passengers all day long. Then she couldn't find any food. So she had to go back. Eragon would worry about her. Everything was going peacefully when suddenly, a gust of wind hit Saphria. More wind gathered up, tossing her about. The wind was unusually strong. She tried to land. Suddenly, she felt her wing snap when she hit something in air. Her left wing dangled uselessly. The wind began to push her south. She could barely stay afloat with her one wing flapping so hard. What was going to happen to her? Where was she going to land?

The slave girl was just about to eat her dinner when she heard a loud howl. It came from the outskirts. Master Flanders frowned. "Go see what's wrong with the beast, slave." He grumbled. She nodded and ran outside. She have never heard anything that sad before. She ran down the stairs and entered the pit. The beast was looking up, howling. It stopped and turned to her.

"What is wrong?" She asked it. It walked forward to her. She stepped back. The beast had never willingly stepped towards her before, unless it was going to hurt her. She backed up against the corner in the moonlight. The beast entered the moonlight. She winced.

She had seen the beast before it was moved down here. It was allowed to roam outside freely, for dragons loved the heat of the Hadarac Desert. The dragon's once brilliant silver scales were now dimmed. Mold grew on it, covering half of it's body. It's wings were now dangling useless by it's body. Dried blood stained the scales. Fresh blood was oozing slowly out of it's mouth and nose. It looked at her for a minute then turned and walked to the corner where it rammed her. The beast came back to her. In it's mouth was a small pack. The beast laid it at her feet. _Keep. Hidden. Safe. No one see._ A voice said, as the dragon pushed the pack to her. She opened the pack. The purple thing was in there. It was a large, round purple stone. Small white veins were around the stone. She put the stone in one of her special pockets in the inside of her dress. The beast then picked one of the beast's few shiny scales and gave it to her. _Same thing._ It told her. She nodded. Why was it doing this to her? Suddenly, it sat back on its haunches and howl loudly. The beast stopped, getting back on all fours. She could hear the door to the barn open quickly.

Suddenly, the beast scratched her across her wrist. She yelped. The beast put it's large nose on the scratch. A flash of light came from the beast's nose and a quick shock of pain. On her palm was a silvery thing. (It's not the silver thing that the dragon riders have!) It was a picture of a dragon. Then to each side of the dragon, stood four symbols. A raindrop, a swirl, the sun, and the moon. _Hide too. Show none._ The beast said. It sat back on it's haunches again. Master Flanders came down the steps. The dragon howled loudly. Suddenly, the dragon stopped. The dragon fell down, dead.

The girl stared at the dragon. How did it die? "Help me bring the dragon up." The master said, grabbing the dragon's back paws. She had to grab the front paws and put the dragon's head on her shoulder. They put it on the barn floor. The master brought out a sharp knife then got an axe. Suddenly, he started skinning the dragon. He gathered all the scales. "Here. Grind these. Keep them with you for right now." Master said. The girl nodded. She picked up a large stone and glanced at Flanders. She regretted it. He was chopping the dragon up with the axe, putting everything in a pot and starting to cook it. She turned her head and commanded herself not to throw up.

She finished grinding. The scales were all red dust now. "Put it in a jar. Give me another jar so I can put this meat in." He ordered. She put the dust in a small jar and handed the Master a large jar. He slipped the meat in. The meat was off color. It was a greenish, yellowish, reddish color. He handed it to the slave. "Put this somewhere. Keep it till I tell you to bring it out." He said, shooing her away.

The slave girl ran out of the bar, heading up the large sand dune. She could barely see the tips of the trees. She ran as fast as she could. Soon, she was in a small clearing. She walked to an old tree with a hollow hole. In it were her precious things that she didn't want Master to break. She put the stone, scale, dust, and meat in the hole. The wind above her was whipping around like crazy, not knowing which way to go. She could hear something heavy hitting something. Then something landed in her little clearing. Dust piled up. She walked forward, coughing. The dust soon fell and she gasped. A large sapphire creature was sprawled out on the ground. It was a large dragon. She held her breath till she saw the chest rise up and fall. She walked towards the large dragon carefully.

Okay, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Summary: I do not own Eragon. This girl in the story is about seven years old. Not quite seven but almost. She thought she would never get away. She thought she was useless. But she was wrong. It happens that everyone is special in a way. And even if you never think that anything good will happen, it will. Some good things come in disguises. It's up to you to uncover them.

Chapter Two

The girl crawled up to the dragon. It's mouth was open and its breathing was labored. It's eyes were closed. She looked up. One of the dragon's wings were bent in a painful way. Blood was dripping out of the fresh wound. "Wait right here." She told the unconcious dragon. She bent down to her hole in the tree and dug around. Someone had given her a large jar of white jelly like substance. It could cure anything. The lady said it would last her a lifetime. She found the jar then cried out in disgust. Flanders had tied it once she had used it. She had accidently broke the lock and had to tie the top on. She felt around for her little knife. Flanders never allowed her to have a sharp knife. She had a dull one. She tried to cut through the knot but it didn't work. The girl glanced at the scale the dragon had given her.

The scale sliced the ribbon easily. She opened the jar and scooped a little of the cool milky jelly. She grabbed one of the sapphire dragon's spikes and pulled herself up to the wing. She rubbed the jelly on. The dragon shifted. The girl jumped off, putting the jar back in her hole. She glanced at the dragon's face. It's eyes flickered around in it's eyelids but it soon stopped. The girl placed a hand on the dragon. It's scales were warm. She looked up. "Thank you." She told them. "Now, beast, stay right here. I have to go home. I'll be here in the morning though. Goodnight." She said, walking away.

The girl walked in her house. Flanders was sitting on a chair, reading a book. "Master, may I ask you a few questions?" She asked him. Flanders sighed and put the book up. He nodded. Master Flanders wasn't all that bad. Only when he was in a grumpy mood. He was nice most of the time. "Why was the dragon in the pit? I mean, we had it out for a couple of years but then it went in the pit." She asked.

"People don't like to see dragons just waltzing around. Dragons are heavy. Sometimes they put holes in people's gardens. Stuff like that, so we put the dragon in there." He asnwered.

"Why were we keeping the dragon?" She said.

"We honor dragons and thier riders. We were keeping it for the rider." He said. His eyebrow was tilting upwards.

"Where was the rider?" She told him.

"He's gone." He said.

"Where did he go?" She persisted.

"He's dead." Flanders grumbled. He was getting annoyed.

"Why did the dragon die?" She continued. If she stopped now, she would forget the questions.

"It's heart was broken. It had no will to live." He confessed. His face softened.

"Did the dragon have a name?" She asked him.

"Yes. The Great Lamboni. (Sounds kinda familiar. Don't know where I got it from. Sounds like a magcian name.) It was a he if you're wondering." He said.

"Is there any dragon riders left?" She asked him. Flanders face fell.

"I don't know, slave." He muttered.

"Can there be dragons without dragon riders?" She said. Hopefully she didn't sound like she found one.

"I suppose. It's not impossible. But most likely impropable." He told her.

"Do..." She started but Flanders cut her off.

"That is enough, slave. No more questions for tonight. Maybe sometime tommorrow." Flanders told her, getting up and stretching. The girl nodded. It wasn't good to disobey her master.

Meanwhile...

Eragon looked around impaietnly. Saphira was suppose to be back by now. He had tried to reach her. He felt a little tickle in his head then nothing. Like she was trying to reach him too but she couldn't. "Eragon," Murtagh called out, breaking Eragon's thoughts. Eragon turned to Murtagh. "Let us go to sleep. If she is not here and you can not contact her, we can go search for her. Okay?" He finished. Eragon glanced at them. Ayra and Murtagh looked very sleepy. As Eragon noticed it, he felt sleepy too.

"Okay." Eragon agreed. He laid down and covered himself in a blanket. He felt wierd, not being able to curl up beside Saphira's warm belly. He closed his eyes, hoping for the saftey of his blue dragon.

Back in the Hadarac Desert...

The girl woke up extra early in the morning to get all her chores done. She wanted to spend the whole day with the dragon. Flanders watched his slave scurry back and forth across the house. What was the matter with her. She soon finished all her chores expect for the one where she cooked his dinner meal. He himself was going into villiage today. Since she was being such a good slave today, maybe he would take her with him. "Master Flanders!" She said breathlessly. She had finished her work and it was only eight in the morning. He turned to her. "Can I go into the forest for the day. Have a picnic or something? I promise I'll be back so I can cook your dinner." She said.

Flanders considered this. She couldn't really go anywhere. This little villiage was the only town for miles. The closest thing was those Beor Mountains. And if she went on horseback or camelback it would take a least a month. She would have to have enough water and food suppiles. He nodded. "Take yourself a meat sandwhich and some fruit. You can find a stream." He told her, pushing her to the kitchen. She hugged his leg and ran to the kitchen. When she was sure Flanders was away, she packed much more meat than was needed. She grabbed a couple of apples. Then she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, with the picnic basket bouncing at her side.

The dragon was still in the same place it was where she left it. "Good morning. Why don't you wake up?" She asked it. But of course, she didn't get an answer. She climbed on the dragon's back and checked the wing. The wing was healing very quickly. The only thing was, that the wing was healing the wrong way. She hesitated. The dragon should be happy if she did this. She grabbed the wing. She took a big deep breath and wretched the dragon's wing back in place.

The dragon roared, moving it's body wildly. She jumped off. The dragon lurched up, growling. It's dark eyes searched for someone. It stopped on her. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just putting your wing back in place." She told the dragon. The dragon stopped growling and laid back down. "I put some healing jelly on your wing. It's gonna be a few days but your wing will heal in no time. Meanwhile, you can stay right here. No one knows about this place. I'll take care of you. I promise." The girl told the dragon. It nodded. "You can understand me?" She asked it, shocked. The dragon nodded. The girl smiled. The gods did listen to her. This was going to be her best friend forever!

Back with Eragon...

Eragon woke up cold. That was strange, usally Saphira's heat warmed him up. He jumped up, remembering Saphira and the night before. He tried to contact her but nothing happened. Eragon looked around. Ayra was up, folding her bedroll. Murtagh was still sleeping. "I can't contact her." Eragon told her, gathering up his bedroll.

"Then we will just have to find her. I hope nothing is wrong with her." Ayra said, giving him a symethic look.

"I hope so too." Eragon said. He looked out towards the large trees.

To Saphira...

Saphira watched the child. She was a talker. While she was talking, she ate a small meat sandwich. It looked like it wasn't very suitable thing to eat. She would be hungry later on. The child was about seven years old. She had long brown hair with tangles in it. Her tan skin was very dirty. She wore a short dirty dress that came to her knees. She had scabs, scratches, and bruises all over her body. There was a certain smell about her. A dead smell. She could barely remember that smell the day before. She couldn't open her eyes. Maybe it was when she landed. It was almost gone so Saphira didn't worry about it. The child had set up a bunch of meat for her and some apples. But Saphira wasn't hungry. She tried to contact Eragon but she felt a small tickle in her mind then nothing. It was wierd. She was always been able to contact Eragon. What had happened? Then she had the strangest feeling. Like she was cold. Saphira had never ever felt cold in her life. Dragons weren't suppose to feel cold. They were always warm. It was like something was draining her magic away. The girl acted a little distant too. She would start to say something then her eyes would glaze over and she would forget what she was saying. Then her eyes would brighten up and she would talk and talk till the same thing happened again. Saphira could tell something had happened. What had happened? She couldn't guess. But she knew it was something very bad and something very good.

What is happening? Will Eragon find Saphria? Please Review!

Goodybad: Yep. You got it. I'm sorry. The dragonmeat will come in later. Gross!

iLUVbooksANDanime: I got two of your reviews. But I still like them the same. Of course she will meet Eragon.

...: Okay dokey. Love saying that. I dunno why but i do.

Silverwolfess: Yeah but rememeber, this is a six year old. What the heck is Btw anyway? Not a computer person much. She did not get the gedwey ignasia. The symbol on her hand is imporant later on. This is a couple of years after the book Eragon. The dragon, of course, was big, but he was very old as well, so he was bent up, making him look somewhat small. (Remember, she had seen him when he had stopped growing.) Okay, I'll try the screen change thingy. The child will be of importance, yes, but Eragon will come to be you know, the main character. She might seem like an OC but she isn't. (What the heck is an OC?) but yes. She will be of importance. Just a different importance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Same summary as chapter two and one. Sorry it took so long! I had to go to Colorado!

Chapter Three

The slave girl was washing the Master's dishes when she heard someone knock on the door. She wiped off her hands and opened the door. A short, elderly man smiled at her. "Hello. Where is Lamboni?" He asked quietly. The girl raised her eyebrows. "Isn't this the house where the man promised to look after my dragon?" He asked. The girl opened her mouth then shut it.

"Let me go get my master." She said, walking away.

Earlier that day...

A large man walked up to a large golden gate. It opened up easily. He walked up the steps quickly. He had wild black hair and intese blue eyes. Different colored scales were on his body. He wore a silver sash across his bare chest. The sash was attached to his pants by a large golden pin. On the golden pin, a large dragon was engraved. Two large dragon wings came out of his back. He wore no sandals or shoes, for they would be ripped from the long talons on his feet. He was part man and part dragon. The golden gate closed quickly. He opened up a large door. A large silver dragon was sleeping on some purple pillows that was laid on the floor for him.

"Lamboni, you are free to go now. I am done." The man boomed. The dragon jumped up, startled. It nodded. It flew above the golden gates, which wouldn't open for it, and flew down.

A woman walked in. She had a low cut silver dress that sprayed out on the floor. She had blonde hair that was waist length. She had bluish green eyes and fair skin. She was beautiful. A light blue sash was attached the dress by another gold pin. This time, a swirl was engraved in it. "How long has it been?" She asked him, going to him.

"Almost seven years." He whispered, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Suddenly, he was knocked backward. "Your wind still does not like me." He said, getting up and smoothing down his hair. She smiled sympathetically.

"You're back." Another voice boomed. The dragon/man looked up. A tall black man stood near the door way. He had a black sash going across his chest, the gold pin had a moon engraved on it.

"Yes, I am." The dragon/man said.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Another man said softly. The three turned. A tall man with red hair and brown eyes was smiling brightly. He had a bright yellow sash, it's golden pin had a sun engraved on it. The black man snorted. He sighed. "Well, come on then, tell us what is happening?" He said, turning to the dragon/man. (You'll get to know thier names later.)

Back to the present time...

The girl bit her lip. She was standing outside Master Flanders's door. Everyone knew he was not to be disturbed when he went to bed. _This would count. Yeah, it has too._, She thought. She took a deep breath and walked in. She held a candle in front of her. It was dark. "Master Flanders?" She asked quietly.

The bed groaned. "What are you doing in here?" A voice yelled. Flanders walked into the candle light. His hair was messed up, which was very surprising, for whenever she saw Flanders, his hair was always tidy. He wore nothing but his pants.

"A man! At the door!" She cried. Hopefully he wouldn't hit her.

"You woke me up because some one wants me. Well, it could have waited! Tell him to see me tomorrow!" Flanders spat, turning around.

"He wants Lamboni! He's Lamboni's rider!" She said quickly. Flanders froze. He turned around.

"That is impossible. Lamboni's rider died years ago." Flanders hissed.

"Well, then he must have risen up from the dead because he wants him!" She told him.

Flanders smacked her. "Don't you get smart with me, slave." Flanders stood up. He grabbed a shirt, slipped it on, and walked out towards the door. The girl got up and followed Flanders, rubbing her burning cheek.

"May I help you?" Flanders asked politely.

"Lamboni. Where is he?" The old man asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Ask my slave." Flanders said, turning to her.

"Where is my dragon, slave?" The man asked for the fourth time. She looked from the man to Flanders. Why was he making him ask her? Flanders knew very well he killed the dragon.

"It's dead! It died and Flanders chopped it up!" She cried out. The old man eyes went wide and he grabbed his heart. Flanders had a small smirk on his face. He quickly wiped it off.

"How can I, slave? I do not own an axe. But, you do." Flanders asked her.

"But you took it... and then... I... you did it..." She tried to say.

"How can you blame it on your master when you know you did it! You ungrateful, arrogant slave!" Flanders bellowed. The old man resumed his posture.

"Do you know what the punishment is for killing a dragon?" The old man asked darkly.

The slave shook her head.

"Death." The old man said. Flanders turned to the old man.

"I am terribly sorry for my idiotic slave." He said. The old man nodded. The old man grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away from Flanders.

He brought her to the barn. He took out his sword. He raised his sword. She closed her eyes. A loud roar filled the air. A tall, sliver dragon towered over them.

"Lamboni!" The old man cried, running to the dragon. The dragon rubbed it's head agaisnt the man's chest. It blinked at her then lowered itself so the old man could climb on. The dragon pushed itself up into the air and flew off. The girl stared up where the dragon had been. How could Lamboni be alive? She had Lamboni's meat in that jar. His scale. His purple stone. His scale dust. She stood there till Flanders came.

"Slave... I don't know what just happened but the dragon we killed... must have not died. Or some one brought it back to life. Come on home, slave." Flanders said. She glanced at him. She wanted to yell, scream, hit him for what he did, but if she did that she would be beaten and wouldn't have a place to live. She sighed and walked back to Flanders's home.

The next day...

The slave woke up and did her chores quickly. Even though she was done for the time being, Flanders told her to be back after lunch time. She nodded and ran off. The sapphire dragon was in the same spot. The wing was healing nicely. She rubbed the milky jelly on the wing after checking that the meat, scale, dust, and stone was where it was suppose to be. The dragon hummed lightly when she put it on. Apparently, it was somewhat soothing the dragon's pain. The dragon seemed too distracted to listen, so the girl walked to the hole in her tree. She dug around and pulled out a doll. It was sewn together. It wore a pink dress with some dirt smudged on it. It's hair was all gone. Two black buttons served as eyes and a small yarn attached to the face served as a smile. She began to play with it quietly.

Meanwhile...

Eragon, Ayra, and Murtagh walked quickly through the jungle. After Eragon had told Murtagh and Ayra about how he could not reach Saphira, but how he felt a little tickle in his mind, Ayra decided for Eragon that they should follow the tickle in Eragon's mind. Which apparently, only worked in a certain direction. Murtagh was all for it, but then he learned that they would go without horses. Then, he wasn't all that happy. The tickle in Eragon's mind was now more powerful. A throbbing pulse in the back of his head. He was getting close.

Back to the Slave...

"Um, dragon?" The girl finally said, after putting up the makeshift doll. The giant sapphire dragon turned it's massive head. "I was wondering... can you... talk?" She asked. The dragon blinked. It lowered it's head and stared at the girl right in the eye.

_I can not directly speak out of my mouth. But I can talk to you like this, child. _A voice said. The girl jumped. The voice was more feminine than the last time. The last time the voice appeared in her head it was masculine.

"Wow." The girl whispered.

The dragon gave the girl a toothy grin. _Well, child. What is your name? All that talking you did yesterday and you didn't get to your name._ The dragon said, curling it's tail around the girl. The girl leaned back on the tail. The girl frowned.

"I don't have a name other than 'Slave!', 'Girl!', and 'Child!'." The girl answered, sighing. The dragon frowned.

_You are a slave? Why?_

_My master says my parents didn't want me so they sold me as a slave._ The dragon watched the girl with sympathy. No wonder the girl's clothes were torn and dirty. She looked as if she hadn't a had bath in five years. The girl content. She didn't look like she was happy with her lifestyle but she wasn't in pain or horror from her 'Master'. The dragon leaned down it's massive sapphire head. The girl raised her arm slowly, then placed her right palm, the one without the silver tattoo, on the dragon's soft nose.

Suddenly, pain shot up the girl's arm and across the dragon's body. The dragon roared and pulled back. The girl screamed. Pictures flashed through the girl's eyes. She didn't understand them. A large man slowly reaching for her. Now, the large man wasn't that large any more. She kept on seeing pictures of him and other people. An older man. An unconscious girl. A somewhat older man. Two men in orange robes. A large crystal. A strange man. Ugly, smelling monsters. Then her. She saw her. That's when it hit her. She was seeing memories of the dragon's through the dragon's eyes. The word: Saphira appeared in her mind. Then some other names. Eragon. Ayra. Brom. Murtagh. The Twins. It was all strange but she seemed to know each and everyone one of them. Love and affection for Eragon. Same for Brom. Resentment for Ayra because Eragon liked Ayra. The girl shook her head and all stopped. How did she know those things? She raised her gaze to the dragon. It was rubbing it's tender nose. The nose was red from irritation. The girl looked up to the sun. The sun was high in the sky. The girl gasped. She was going to be late for lunch. She turn towards the dragon. "Stay here. I'll explain later, I think. I'm sorry." She muttered, running towards the desert.

The dragon, Saphira, watched her. What had just happened? Not even Saphira knew the answer for that. Her nose burned and she felt empty and dizzy but then it stopped when the girl looked at her. Saphira curled up and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

What is happening? Lamboni didn't die? The girl knows Saphira's memories? What has the world come too? No, nothing is wrong with the world. But, do you want to guess what is happening? Please Review!

For those who Reviewed:

Silver-Wolfess: I don't think there is an England King in the land where Eragon and Saphira lives, do you? Yes, I know. But you weren't being patient my friend. All will explain itself and make sense. Patience is a virtue, by the way.

...: I think you do have another name, but I forgot :( Sorry! But maybe this is a better chapter because it introduces the plot thingy.

iLUVbooksANDanime: Ur welcome. Sorry it took so long! I went to Colorado!

Goodybad: Of course you're lazy! No! I'm lazy too:P But anyway, yes you got it! Can you figure it out in this chapter?

City Pigeon: Okay! Here's another, I hope, interesting chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon characters. Sorry it took so long! Band camp and a trip to Colorado. and more things. So, this will have to keep you satisfied.

Teenchic2004: Well, my parents are usually gone, so I don't get to see them much, unless they punish me. So, I mostly spend my days with my friends. And sometimes, my friends have ideas, that they ask me to put up. The reason that they are not on fan fiction, is because they hate reading, and last time they went on the computer, it didn't go so well. The computer had a mental breakdown. You'll see, I introduced the plot a little in the chapters, but not much.

City Pigeon: It'll get better soon!

Super-hero Fan: Yes, she will be free, soon and they will be united.

Day-dreamin' angel: Thanks! I hope this will intrigue you.

Lisa Fox: Of course, all will be explain... later.

Chapter Four

The girl worked extra hard after leaving Saphira. She, too, was in deep thought. The question was, what did Lamboni do to her when he gave her the tattoo. She did everything she was told, saying 'Yes, sir.' and being polite as she could. She swore she gave Flanders a heart attack when she offered to clean the barn. The barn was really messy. She had been working on it for five years, but of course, she could never get it done, with the dragon and all. Flanders let her go and clean the barn, where she could work in peace and think. At the end, where the barn actually looked pretty good, she had absolutely nothing. She quickly made Flanders dinner, wash the dishes, then fell asleep.

Flanders was in a good mood that day so he decided to give his slave the day off, but it would have to be home for dinner, so she could fix it for him. The girl ran to the clearing as soon as she could. Saphira was curled up in the sun, bathing in the warm sunlight. Her wing had fully heal, only leaving a nasty scar. The girl headed for her tree hole, searching through. Suddenly, a twig crack brought her senses back into focus. All the sudden, in her mind's eye, trees past her quickly and stopped in front of three dirty people. Two men and a woman. She suddenly recognized them from Saphira's a memories. Eragon, Murtagh, and Ayra. Then she returned back to her normal state.

She could hear them from afar. She glanced at Saphira. She was asleep and couldn't hear a thing. Eragon and the others would take Saphira away. Her friend away. Why did everyone go away? The only person who ever has stayed was Master Flanders. And she didn't care if he stayed or went away. She sat in front of the slumbering dragon and stared at it for awhile. It's eye flickered open. _Why are you staring at me, child?_ Saphira asked, stretching.

"Someone's coming." She said quickly. Saphira shot up. She moved slowly away from the clearing, her joints stiff from not moving for days. She watched the dragon walk away. As soon as Saphira disappeared, three people walked into the clearing. The tall one, she remembered that was Eragon, looked around. Saphira suddenly walked out of the shade, coming up to the man.

_Saphira! I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?_ He asked, hugging the dragon. He rubbed her nose.

_I am fine, little one. Thanks to this girl over here._ Saphira told him, turning her gaze on the girl. The girl shifted uncomfortably. No one had ever thanked her for anything. Or even praised her.

The man turned and smiled. "Thank you." He said, going to her. The girl didn't meet his eyes but nodded. Master Flanders said if she ever met someone more important than her, never speak or met thier eyes. Unless they are at the door, asking for him. "What was wrong with her?" He asked her. The girl kept her mouth shut and kept her eyes fixed on a strand of grass.

_My wing was torn up. She healed it with something cool._ Saphira answered for her. Saphira had never seen the girl that quiet before. The girl had never showed her what she healed Saphira's wing with but it was nice and cool. Eragon watched the girl then turned to his dragon.

"Well, we should get going now." The man said, striding over to his dragon.

The girl jerked her head up. _I don't think you should go so soon. Too much strain for your wing. You need to stay a bit. Maybe a day. Or two._ She told Saphira.

The dragon nodded then froze. She had just spoken into the dragon's mind. Eragon had also frozen.

"I hate when they talk with their minds. I feel so left out." Murtagh murmured to Ayra. She nodded.

How did the girl do that? She had just thought of some words and it happened. Eragon and Saphira were talking with each other now, and the girl was doing her best not to overhear but it was hard. She kept on hearing tidbits but then she forced herself not to hear any more. "Okay, we will stay. But, you have to start talking to me one on one." Eragon said, turning back to the girl. She nodded glumly. "What?" He asked.

"Okay." She told him, looking up. He was pretty handsome. Better than Master Flanders any day. He had brown hair and tan skin. And was big in muscles, which Master Flanders was big in fat but he had some muscles.

"So, I'm Eragon. That is Murtagh and Ayra. Who are you?" Eragon asked, bending down on his knee.

"I don't know. I'm a slave." She told him, stepping back. Did he like to get close with people. She was suppose to keep distance from people. Eragon looked shocked to hear that she was a slave.

"I got to go to my Master's house now." She said then turned and walked off. Eragon watched her go. Then he turn to Saphira, who was going to tell him everything.

When the girl returned, a fire was blazing and everyone, expect for Saphira, was asleep. She checked her things, were untouched, and walked to Saphira. The dragon was watching her lazily, humming slightly. _Eragon wanted me to thank you, child. For healing me. And feeding me._ Saphira told her. The girl blushed a bit. Some one was actually thankful for what she had done. But, she didn't do it for Saphira, a bit for her, but it was for Lamboni. His dead body was still fresh in her mind. She shivered slightly.

_You're welcome. It would have been wrong just to leave you there, helpless._ The girl said, once again in the dragon's mind. The dragon chatted with the girl for a bit, asking about the girl's history, then fell asleep. The girl made her way to her belongings. She grabbed the pack and scooted it close to her. She dumped the stuff out. The jar of dragon meat, dust, and the stone. The girl went to pick up the purple egg. Her fingers brushed against the stone's cool surface and suddenly a stab of pain shot through her. A tall man was in her mind's eye. He was tall and had dark brown eyes with wild black hair. He was tan and his ears were pointed. He was an elf. A name appeared in the back of her head, James. Then the name, Krizan, appeared in her head. The image disappeared as quickly as it came. Then, everything was clear.

The elf's name was James. And apparently, she wasn't holding a stone. She was holding a dragon egg! And it was going to be named Krizan. She yelped and the egg dropped. But, because of it's hard covering, it didn't break. The girl glanced around. Murtagh twitched slightly in his sleep, then turned over. The others slept. She shakily put the dragon egg in her pack. Lamboni had given the egg to her. But she wasn't important enough to be a dragon rider. She was a slave and nothing more. And if that dragon hatched for her, she would give it to Eragon, for she had no use for it. The only thing that didn't come clear, was why she was getting these visions? She pushed all those thoughts in the back of her head and placed the dust back in the pack. The dragon meat was giving off a horrible smell, which went through the glass jar. It was more yellow and green than before. She quickly shoved it back into the pack and stuff it in her tree hole. She had to return to Master Flanders. He needed her.

Why is the girl having all these visions? Review! Look for the next chapter. It will explain much more!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Chapter Five

"Slave!" A voice yelled. Something hot splashed all over her. The girl jumped up, screaming, tears running down her cheeks. Her skin was red, and in some places, burned. Another slave was holding a pot, where steam was rising slowly. Her bed was soaked. "Stop crying. You slept in." Mr. Flanders yelled, pointing at the sun. If the girl had been educated, she would have known that she did not, in fact, slept in. Mr. Flanders, who also knew that she did not sleep in, was just doing it to be fed. The girl wiped the tears off her cheek and stared at Mr. Flanders. "Go fix some breakfast." The girl nodded and walked gingerly towards the kitchen, her burns were staring to hurt. "You, back to the garden." Mr. Flanders snapped. The old slave, nodded and starting hobbling his way towards the garden. But, the slave at his old age, could barely contain the garden, which was overfilled with weeds and thorns, dying in the sun.

After the girl had filled her master's stomach, she inched closer to him. He was in his study, looking over some papers. "Master..." She started but Master Flanders waved his hand.

"What makes you think I'd let you go galloping around to who knows where? No. You are to stay at home. Now, we've been having some threats coming from a village not too far from here. I have to go and meet with the town. The Rooms need cleaning. Hand me my cloak." He said, standing up. The girl handed him a long, gray cloak with a crest with a dragon on it. He bent down and smiled at the slave. The girl's eyebrows shot up. "Have fun." He said, patting her hard on the stomach. The girl stifled small scream of pain as he hit a large burn.

The girl entered the Night God's room first. Opals and diamonds were set in the floor. The God's was looking up bravely at something. As the girl began to wash the floor, she began talking to the statue. "Master Flanders made that old slave in the garden pour boiled water all over me. I deserved it though. Slept in." Though she didn't see it, the Night God frowned then resumed his normal pose, listening to her words. "I met some new people. And a dragon!" She said excitedly, looking up at the Night God. "I think I met them through you and your siblings. Thanks. There's a dragon, named Saphira. And these people named..." She started, talking with passion now.

"Slave! Get in here now!" Master Flanders yelled. She yelped and ran out the room. Master Flanders face was flushed and with him was a large group of men. "The weapons are in there." He said breathlessly, pointing to the armory. The men stumbled past them. Master Flanders grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her away from the men. He bent down and lifted something off his neck. It was a white silk ribbon, and a large golden medal hung from it. The gold had a large dragon on it, and a person who stood in front of it, holding up a dragon's egg etched in the gold. "Put this around your neck. Do not let anyone see it. Do not let anyone take it. If I die, keep it with your personal things. Where you keep the dragon meat and dust." Flanders whispered to her hurriedly. She slipped the thing on her neck and stuffed it down her ragged dress. No one could see it, the collar was always stuck up, which hid sort of her neck from view. Master Flanders stood up, dusting his robes off. He walked forward, towards the group of giddy men with real weapons.

"No, that's mine." Flanders said, taking a long sword. The hilt was made of gold and black. The man, who had it, looked annoyed but got another sword. "Slave, get yourself something and get the other one too." He added, as if an afterthought. The slave got an axe for herself, and a light sword for the other slave. "Come on." Flanders said hurriedly.

As the girl walked with the group of men, she saw exactly why they were getting new swords. Above, on a sand dune not far away, was ugly creatures. They too had axes and short swords. The girl hid herself behind Master Flanders and the gardener. She had never been in a war. A loud cry cut through the silence and the ugly creatures began to stumble down the sand dune. "Why are they here?" The girl heard one of the soldiers asked. "There is a rumor that some dragons are sheltered here." The other one answered. Suddenly, it snapped. The townspeople haven't seen the old dragon in years. So, they forgot it was there. Then it died. But the monsters still thought that the dragons were alive.

"Come on, men!" Someone yelled. All of them began to run forward. The girl was left standing in the same spot. Men and monster crashed together, swinging their axes, swords and shooting their bows at each other. The girl yelped as a bow landed near her feet. She took off and hid in the trash behind someone's house. Many horrible minutes passed. Screams and the singing of swords and axes being twirled through the air, passed by. Soon, all stopped. Grunts from the monsters were the only thing heard. The girl held her mouth. She didn't trust herself to let go of her mouth. More antagonizing minutes passed. She could hear the monsters breaking into the houses and barns. They talked in a strange language.

Finally, the footfalls began to decrease. Soon, when she couldn't hear any of them any more, she stepped out of the trash. She pressed her hand against her mouth harder. Bodies littered the ground. Torn up, slashed, or stabbed. Trampled, cut, decapitated. She slowly walked through the village, looking for Master Flanders. She found him on the ground, not to far from her hiding place. He had a large gash across his chest and his breathing was ragged. He was one of the few who were still alive. She knelt down by her master, tears flowing freely. Flanders looked at her. "Run. Get out of here." He said breathlessly. "Go." He called out. He gave her one more look. It was full of pain and sorrow. Then he slumped over, dead. She uncovered her mouth and let everything out.

Suddenly, one monster, who was left behind, came from around the corner. His arm was dangling from his body. He stared at her. Rage filled her up. She screamed and lifted up the axe. It was for Master Flanders. She threw the axe as hard as she could. It hit him dead center in the chest. He cried out, clutching the axe in his chest. Then it fell over. The girl felt better after that. She recollected herself then ran for the clearing.

Everyone was eating when she arrived there. She walked slowly to her things and packed everything secretly into the pack. The smell of freshly cooked deer meat made her stomach growl. She pushed her hunger back and picked up the pack. Where would she go? She set the pack down. She had no where to go. It was miles and miles to the next village. She wouldn't survive. Tears stung her eyes. She closed her eyes and rocked herself. Then, she had another vision. Her mind's eye traveled for miles and miles. It showed her a large mountain with a large pool in the front of it. Then it traveled a distance away from it, and showed the same monsters that attacked her village. Except there was more of them. Then her mind's eyes showed her a large castle. An old man was sitting on a throne. He was laughing. Then, past many rooms, were some dragon eggs. A green one, a black one, and a red one. Then she returned to normal. She shook her head. What was with all these visions? Eragon was up and heading towards her with a bowl of soup.

"Here." He said softly, sitting down by her. She grabbed the bowl gratefully and ate the soup quickly. She looked up at Eragon, who smiled. Maybe he could be her new master. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. The girl nodded.

"My village was attacked. I have no where to go." She told him quietly. "Everyone is dead." She finally said.

Eragon looked shocked. "You can go with me." He said quickly. Then he looked at Saphria. "But how, I don't know."

"Horses are still in there barns. They can borrow them. Then, I can ride with you. If you choose." She said, trying to contain her excitement. Eragon slowly nodded. She fought her smile and grabbed her bowl and joined the rest of them. Eragon quickly explained the idea. Ayra and Murtagh nodded.

"Well, we are going to have to go hunting soon. We're running out of meat, and I don't think this meat is edible." Murtagh announced, holding up a jar. The girl froze. It was the dragon meat! Eragon and Ayra gave a disgusted look at the meat. Saphria wrinkled her nose. The meat was giving out a horrible stench.

"That's mine!" The girl cried out, snatching the meat out of Murtagh's hands. "You don't touch any of my stuff!" She yelled, stuffing it angrily into the pack. Murtagh and Eragon look astonished.

"Why do you want to keep that?" They both asked incredulously.

"You don't understand." She murmured. "Sorry, I lost my temper, Master Eragon." She quickly apologized. Eragon looked once again shocked.

"Master?" He choked. Eragon wanted to be anything but a master to the girl. He wanted the girl to be free. But he didn't think the girl could deal with freedom. She would probably think that it was something she did or something else. He inwardly groaned. What was he going to say to her. From what she said. She was a slave all her life. Her parents sold her when she was very young and Master Flanders bought her. And for almost seven years the girl has been serving him. Now, with Eragon, she was going to serve him. He would have to show her slowly that she was finally free and freedom was actually a good thing.

Okay. Good? Bad? Review!

To my faithful reviewers who stayed with me for this long:

My PenName is...: I'm glad you have an account. Do you have any stories?

Teenchic2004: Don't worry. She'll get happy soon. Hope I did better with that spelling mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except for my idea. Okay, listen up. Ziarre means Goddess of the Sky. Horus is God of Light. Nox is, I think, God of Night or Goddess but it said it could be used for Girl and Boy so deal with me! Shoney is Sea God. And Drake means Dragon.

Chapter Six

The girl woke up early and started with breakfast. Master Eragon would certainly like breakfast first thing in the morning. Master Flanders was that way. She started a fire and cooked the rest of the meat. The pot that they had used was dirty and needed to be washed. Usually, Master Flanders hated dirty dishes, so she had to clean every dish in the kitchen every day. But, since she started the fire and already grabbed the meat, it was too late. She held the meat up near the flames, letting it cook slowly, ignoring the new burns on her fingers. When the meat was cooked, which added more burns, she set it on a large leaf. She grabbed the dirty pot and headed down towards a small secluded stream. She washed the pot out, which wasn't very big.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Her whole body was filled with a buzzing sensation. She glanced around. Then the buzzing stopped. Her body felt somewhat numb. She shivered and finished the pot. When she came back, Master Eragon and the others were eating the cooked meat. The girl set the pot down and sat down by Eragon, twiddling her thumbs.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Eragon asked her. She glanced up at him, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not suppose to eat with my master. I eat when my master and his friends are finished eating and content." The girl whispered, looking up towards his side. He nodded numbly. He had discussed this with Saphira and she told him just tell her straight out. But Eragon feared of what she would do after he told her. Cry? Go into shock? Run away? Hate him forever? Then another thought struck him. What was he suppose to call the girl? Girl? Child? Slave? But the girl didn't have a name. He glanced towards the girl.

"You know. I've been thinking. I should give you a name." Eragon announced. The girl snapped her head towards Eragon. To somebody, a name was nothing. But to her, a name meant that she was important. But of course, she wasn't at all important. Just a slave who needed to serve her master, and nothing else. But then, she thought bitterly, the old man in the garden had a name. Chip. Why didn't Master Flanders name her? Eragon watched her closely. Her eyes held happiness. So she really wanted a name. But what to call her? Something popped into his head. "How about Elita. I think it means, Chosen One." Eragon told her.

The girl smiled. It did not matter what he named her. Because it was a name! Now, she had a name! Elita. She already liked the name. "I would like that." She told him. Eragon smiled.

"Henceforth, you now shall be called Elita." Eragon said officially. Tears sparkled in the little girl's eyes. She smiled warmly. Ayra and Murtagh clapped politely. Eragon watched the girl tried to contain her tears. He had always taken his name for granted. He smiled back and finished eating, being careful not to each too much. Ayra and Murtagh finished quickly, leaving plenty of meat left for Elita. Elita stuffed her face full of meat, savoring each flavor. She must had not been fed all that much. He watched as she chugged the water down, as if it would disappear in a flash. "I'll clean up." Eragon announced, as Elita finished her meal.

"No, master, I'll do it." Elita assured him, beginning to pick up the water bags. Eragon grabbed them from her and told her to lay back and relax, of which she did immediately.

Meanwhile...

"Your not suppose to contact the mortals." The black man boomed loudly, walking into a grand room. The man/dragon turned around, fastening his sash. The man/dragon blinked.

"Excuse me?" Drake asked, straightening up. The dragon/man lifted up one of his black eyebrows.

"If you didn't... then who..." Nox asked. Then his face darken once again when he was accusing someone. "Must have been Ziarre." He turned away. The man/dragon quickly followed him.

Horus watched Nox stalk off to Ziarre's quarters. Drake was following Nox, pinning his pin on the end of his sash. Shoney was flipping through a book, reading it. The one who had communicated with the mortal, Eragon, was of course, Horus. No one was paying attention and Horus did not want the girl to be called something stupid like Daisy or Alice or something of that sort. He chose Elita because she was chosen. He quickly settling himself on a chair, closing his eyes.

Back to the Clearing...

Ayra and Murtagh walked behind Elita, who was showing them to the barns which held the horses. The barn was a ways away from the village. When Elita pulled the barn door opened, a cow mooed happily. None of the animals liked the barn. Even with the dragon gone. A decayed smell still hung in the barn, from the dragon's death. Murtagh and Ayra held their noses. Elita opened a stall and pulled out a chestnut horse and a black horse. They were large and muscular. Elita assured them that they could go far without tire. Ayra took the black horse while Murtagh took the chestnut one. The black one was named Thunder and the chestnut one was named Acorn. Elita rode with Murtagh back to the clearing, where Eragon was waiting patiently for them. Saphira's saddle was tied up correctly. The pots and other things were stored neatly into Saphira's saddlebags. The only thing left was Elita's pack. Elita put it in the saddlebag Eragon showed then waited patiently for instructions.

"Climb on, Elita." Eragon said, patting Saphira's back. Elita climbed on eagerly, with a little help from Eragon. Somehow, Elita felt like she was in the right place. Like she belonged on a dragon. She told herself that a dragon was too good for her. Eragon climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making sure she did not fall off. Saphira pushed off the ground. Air caressed Elita as they gained altitude. Saphira quickly found a thermal draft and headed north. Thunder and Acorn quickly galloped, finally able to stretch their legs.

Go me! She gets a name and starts her adventure, but she don't know it's an adventure! Cool! Review! Oh, and don't worry, she let all the animals go before going back to Eragon.

Teenchic2004: Yes he was a jerk. But he did take her in when she was a baby. Bought her and let Chip raise her until she could take care of herself. He'll learn about it soon, hopefully!

Daydreamin' Angel: He had his good and bad moments. She's used to it though. Eragon couldn't let her just stay alone in the village with no one else. Could you?

Beast Boy's GF: I'm So glad you love my story. I love it too! If I update, will you review?

Angelofsorrow227: Ha! I have done that many of times before. Oh well. Are ya happy she finally has a name?


	7. Chapter 7

Another quick update for me! Go me. I rock. I don't own any of the characters in Eragon. I had so much fun writing this chapter. But I have no clue why.

Chapter Seven

The sands began to disappear, turning into a sea of green grass. Elita watched in awe. She had seen some grass, but never a full field of one. Flying through clouds was one of the most entertaining part of the flight. Elita thought it would be soft and fluffy, but it was cold and wet. Every time they would shoot out, Saphira's scales would be sparkling from water, and Elita and Eragon would be soaked. But, it helped Eragon and Elita cool down, since the sun had no mercy on them. Thunder and Acorn raced the dragon eagerly. Eragon was actually surprised that they could keep up with the dragon and go on for such a long time. He had asked Elita this but Elita did not know the answer. But of course, the Gods wouldn't let Elita's adventure run slow would they? So they decided to enhance the horses.

Finally, the sun was creeping down and the sky was turning dark rapidly. The air began to cool greatly. Saphira began to descend slightly, her night vision better than anyone else's. Once Saphira had found a clearing, she immediately took off in search of food. Elita and Ayra started the fire together, while Eragon and Murtagh went in search of firewood.

"So, do you like it already?" Ayra asked Elita, settling down beside her. The fire was burning happily and Ayra hadn't used her magic for it. Elita nodded silently, putting in a few random sticks every now and then. "Did you ever know your parents?" Ayra asked softly.

"No." Elita answered after awhile. Then she went ridged. In Elita's mind's eye, she traveled many miles to a castle in a large, ugly city. An old man was a having a big fit and the Urgals were staring at him. The same Urgals who killed everyone in the village.

'Find me that egg!' The man roared. The Urgals flinched but bowed deeply before heading off. Her mind's eye followed the Urgals to the outside. Thousands of Urgals were waiting in, clad in armor. One of the Urgals yelled something. Then all the Urgals roared. Then she returned to normal. Ayra's hand was on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Ayra asked Elita, her voice thick with concern. Elita gave a numb nod. Eragon and Murtagh stepped into the clearing, carrying lots of firewood.

Eragon noticed Ayra looking at Elita with concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, going to Elita.

"Nothing! Everything is just fine!" Elita told him quickly. Eragon turned to Ayra.

"She just froze. She was fine then she turned stiff and her eyes glazed over. It was like she was in a trance." Ayra murmured, standing up next to Eragon.

"And what do you think?" Eragon asked. Murtagh joined them silently.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should take a quick sweep of her mind." Ayra whispered, so only Eragon and Murtagh could hear. An alarm rang off in Elita's head. Something was going to happen that she didn't like. Eragon nodded. Then he turned to Elita.

"Sit down, Elita." Elita obeyed. "Now, Ayra is going to take a quick mind sweep. You might feel a little pokes here and there, but nothing to serious. Okay?" Eragon said cheerfully, trying not to make it look like a bad thing. Elita's body went numb. They were going to look in her mind. See about Lamboni! The stone! The mark! She couldn't let it happen. Wouldn't! She was about to say when a horrible problem hit her. She couldn't say no to her Master! He told her that she was going to have a mind sweep and that was going to happen. She gulped nervously as Ayra bent down to her level. Elita closed her eyes as Ayra put her long fingers on Elita's temples.

Flashes of memories began to go through Elita's eyes. Master Flanders teaching her duties as a slave. Chip showing her how to clean and cook. Then it skipped some years. To where Master Flanders had told her to feed the beast. She watched in horror as she opened the barn door and started to walk down the steps. No! Suddenly, a great rush of anger built up. She felt tingly all over. Then the mind sweep was over. Elita opened her eyes and Ayra was slumped over, knocked out. Eragon and Murtagh was staring at Elita. Elita gulped. She was in trouble.

(What happened to Ayra)

Ayra was sweeping over Elita's memories. Some of them were unpleasant. Some were sweet. Others were just cruel. Then, one interested her. 'Slave, go feed the beast' Elita's old master had told her. Ayra watched intently as she was led to a barn and went down into some pit. Suddenly, stabs of needles pressed against her. Something tight wrapped around Ayra's chest, squeezing all the breath out of her. Pain engulfed her body. It was like being on fire and being frozen at once. Ayra screamed and took her hands away from Elita's temples. Blackness over took Ayra the second she left the temples of Elita.

(Back to the Story)

Ayra was awaken in a few minutes. Elita was already crying. She sobbed to Eragon about how she didn't do anything and wouldn't do anything to hurt his friends. As much as Eragon wanted to believe her, he just couldn't. Only powerful magic could make an elf fall. Elita had decided to punish herself, by hitting herself with rocks, until Murtagh grabbed her and restrained her from the rocks. She was still sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling her sorries and other things. Saphira was back and was trying to soothe the child but Elita would not listen to Saphira's words. She wanted Eragon's own words.

"How are you?" Eragon asked as soon as Ayra woken up.

"Tired." Ayra admitted, sitting up, with help from Eragon.

"What happened?"

"Well, it was going okay, until I got to this certain memory. Her old master said 'Go feed the beast.' I followed her there and then something attacked me. I couldn't get through it or even try to use my magic. I don't know if it came from Elita or not. Maybe if we both do it together with Saphira..." Ayra started but Eragon stopped her.

"No. Saphira and I will do it. Not you. Rest." Eragon said. Then he quickly told Saphira, who quickly agreed to prove that Elita did nothing wrong.

Eragon touched the temples of Elita and began the sweep for that certain memory. He could feel Elita trembling. He found it and went with Elita to the barn. They walked down the steps. Needles began to poke Eragon hard. He pushed them out. Something tight squeezed against Eragon's chest. Saphira quickly attacked it. A burning sensation covered Eragon. He screamed. Saphira pushed her magic harder against the barrier. Something lashed out and something grabbed Saphira by the back of her neck. Pain began to emerge over Saphira's body. Murtagh watched in horror as Eragon screamed and Saphira howled. He ran towards Eragon and pulled his fingers away from Elita's temples. Eragon gasped for air and crumpled to the floor, sweating and choking. Saphira collapsed on the ground, her breathing labored. Elita watched Eragon with eyes wide in fear. Elita began sobbing again. Eragon got up slowly with the help of Murtagh. He turned to Elita.

"What do you have to hide?" Eragon said, his voice demanding. Elita couldn't look up into her master's eyes. She was afraid of what she might see. Would it be horror, sadness, or madness in the eyes? Or would she find the worst? Hate.

Review!

Teenchic2004: I searched for hours for the right name for her. It was hard. Like this chappie?

Plutobaby494: Here's the next chappie. I love this one.

Beast Boy's GF: I'm glad you like her name. Extreme measures? Uh-oh. Better be nothing bad to me, cuz if it is, you won't have no one to update it! I hate cliffies if it is not my story. If it is my story, I love cliffies!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, you know what I do and what I don't own. So there. Ha! (Disclaimer Guy comes up and tackles me into the ground) Okay! Okay! I don't own any characters from the book Eragon. There! (He mysteriously vanishes.) Lets hope that crazy guy don't come back! (He appears) AHH!

Chapter Eight

Nox watched anxiously as Elita fought to say what it was. He pulled his lip nervously. He shouldn't do it. Communicating with mortals was bad. But, she needed help badly. Drake was gone, off on his hunts. Ziarre was somewhere. Horus was busy making sure the sun was in line. The sun seemed to lack behind when Horus wasn't there to guide it. Shoney was sleeping, like the great lazy git he was. He looked around. No one would notice. He quickly rubbed his hands. He had to this fast.

Elita blinked. Her eyes were dry and she could not bring tears to her eyes but sobs managed to come out fine. Lamboni had told her not to tell. She couldn't tell. It was his dying wish for heaven's sake! But, then again, her Master wanted to know. She couldn't lie to him. But she couldn't disobey Lamboni either. She gave a shaky breath. Lamboni would understand. Wouldn't he?

"I...I... Master Flanders was an elf. I harbored all of his secrets and he made sure no one could penetrate my mind to get those valuable secrets. It was his dying wish that no one knew his secrets. I am bound to life to that. I am sorry, Master. It was nothing of importance. You would have been utterly disappointed if you have found out what the beast was." Elita said. Something made her not gasp or grab her lips. Lies like thick poison had just spilled out of her mouth! She had never lied before. Lying could cost her the most pain in her life with Master Flanders. Chip had it happen to him all the time. She finally glanced up at Eragon but he was not faced at her but at Ayra and Saphira.

"That would explain why, Eragon. Elderly elves would have that powerful magic that Saphira, you, or me could not penetrate." Ayra told him solemnly. Saphira started to say something but Elita made sure she did not here it.

Eragon slowly turned back to her. His eyes were soft and held sadness in them. "Very well, Elita. We will no longer search your mind for now. But I cannot promise you that it will happen again. Because it will most likely happen again before you get into the Varden." Eragon told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. He smiled. Relief filled Elita so much that she started crying once again, tears now leaking out of the sides of her eyes.

"T..t..thank you, Master! Thank you so much for forgiving me!" She sobbed, falling down on her belly and grabbing his ankles. Eragon wobbled to keep his balance at the sudden grab. She started kissing his dirty boots. A sickening, nausea feeling tore into him. If that had happened with Mr. Flanders, things might not had ended all happy. He picked up Elita and she stiffened at once, her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" Eragon asked quickly, about to set her down. Elita shook her head.

"Are you going to throw me?" She asked wearily, closing her eyes. Anger shook every fiber in Eragon's body. How on earth could a elf be so horrible to a good person like Elita!

_Because he thinks that she is his inferior. _Saphira answered sadly. Eragon had to bitterly accept that.

"No, Elita. I'm never going to throw you." Eragon said softly, hugging Elita. Elita who was stiff at first slowly relaxed, hugging him awkwardly back. Too soon, Eragon had to call it quits. She just smelled so badly. He wondered when the last time she had a bath.

"Okay, lets fix us some dinner because I am starving." Murtagh suddenly said, rubbing his stomach. Eragon sat up and joined Murtagh and Elita in making the dinner soup.

The soup was quite good, unlike Eragon thought it was. Elita had assured them that they would like it, since she had been making it since she was five. Ayra had fought with Eragon but, in the end, Eragon won so Ayra had to sit and wait for dinner to be served. "Well, Saphira found a nice pond not to far away. We can all take baths. Ayra and Elita can go first." Eragon said, trying not to smile and Ayra's frantic pointing at Elita to go first. Murtagh shoved a piece a bread in his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Come on." Ayra said, jumping up quickly and grabbing Elita's hand.

Elita stumbled after her, then arriving at a large pond. It was a good size pond with crystal clear water. Fish darted in and out of sight. "But, I don't have anything to wear afterwards." Elita finally spat out. Ayra stared at Elita's dirty dress. She was right. Nothing could clean that dress. Not even magic. "We have to put on new clothes after a bath. I don't have any." She said. Ayra smiled.

Eragon looked up as Ayra came back. "Do you have an extra shirt that Elita can use as a new dress?" Ayra asked. Eragon bit back a laugh. Her dress was quite dirty. He gave her a brown shirt and watched her run off quickly. Saphira snorted loudly at what Eragon was thinking. Eragon shook his head at his dragon and continued the conversation with Murtagh.

"Okay, take it everything off." Ayra said, setting down a large shirt and some soap down. Elita blinked up at Ayra. Ayra quickly got the message and turned around. Elita pulled the dress off, with difficulty. Her undergarments were quite clean. Elita went into pond, shivering. Ayra took off her clothes and joined Elita in the pond, handing her most of the soap. "Scrub everything. After you are done, tell me and I'll make sure you're clean." Ayra said, taking the rest of the soap. Elita slowly began to scrub her arm. She hated baths. They hurt so much.

A couple hours later, Ayra returned with a red skinned Elita. She actually smelled good for once in her life. Eragon noticed that her hair was actually kind of curly and wavy. He never knew that when her hair was so greasy it stuck together. Murtagh and Eragon left only to come back quickly. Eragon began to pull out the sleeping rolls. When he laid one down next to Elita, she looked up with him with such gratification. "I get one too?" She asked incredulously, ready to fall on top of it.

"Of course, Elita. When you travel with us, you get everything that we get." Eragon said softly, smiling. Elita collapsed on the roll and snuggled right into it. She quickly fell asleep.

Eragon snuggled right next to Saphira. Tears were stinging his eyes. _What is wrong, little one?_ Saphira asked, curving her head to Eragon.

He pulled himself on his elbow. _I thought I had it bad. My mother giving me to my Uncle. But, I was wrong. Elita has it way worse._ Eragon said slowly, blinking his unshed tears away. Saphira glanced at the slumbering Elita.

_But do not worry, Eragon. We are doing something to improve her life. She is getting things she could never get. We just have to work at that. We can not change the past, we can only hope to improve the future. Now, stop being troubled by these thoughts and rest._ Saphira said, rubbing her nose against Eragon's ribs. He patted her nose then curled against her closing his eyes. Soon, his breathing deepened and he fell asleep. Saphira turned and watched Elita. Her arms were up over her head. Something silver flashed on her palm as she brought her hands down and turned. Saphira blinked. It kind of looked like the… no it couldn't be.

Saphira shook her massive head. It was impossible. She did not have a dragon egg or a dragon. Saphira curled up and tried to get to sleep but many thoughts crowded her mind. One in interest. What was in that pack of hers?

She lied to her Master! Is Saphira going to peek through her pack? Find out in the next chappie! If you review of course...Thanks for the reviews! Thank you Ar1502599, Teenchic2004, AngelofSorrow227, Plutobaby494, Chikadee-gurl, My PenName is...! Keep coming with the reviews. I'm already working on the next chappie! It's almost done!


	9. Chapter 9

Because I don't want to that creepy disclaimer guy to come again, I don't own anything from the book Eragon. But, I do own my creations. Answers to reviewers in Ch. 8: No the egg didn't hatch Ar1502599. Yea, I know that Elves do not eat meat. Eldest is so awesome! I hope that Eragon doesn't know that Elita lied to him. But then again...

Chapter Nine

Elita began turning in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. Someone was holding the egg. The egg already had a large crack in it, but the person was ripping the egg open. Something was moving in the egg wildly. She felt scared and angry. Hurt and happy. Suddenly, Elita sprang up, sweaty and gasping for breath. She looked around. Everyone was asleep, moonlight shining on them. She got up slowly and walked over to her pack. She opened it quietly and grabbed the egg out. There was no large crack on the purple egg. She hugged the large purple egg before setting it back into the pack. The egg gave her a pleasant calm feeling. Her eyes fell on the prized possession of Master Flanders. Her eyes fell back on to the egg. She put her stuff on top of the egg, just to make sure no one could see the egg just by opening the pack, before Elita went to her bed and fell asleep.

Thump, thump. Elita turned her head a bit at the sudden noise. Thump, thump, thump. The nose was really loud. Also her face and legs were cold but her arms and torso were warm. She opened her eyes as the thumping went on. Eragon was looking forward, but at the sudden movement of Elita, he glanced down at her. "Morning sleepyhead." Eragon said brightly, smiling and letting Elita sit up in his lap. A blanket was covering her, but she bunched it all on her chest. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She blinked a few times before straightening.

"Why didn't you wake me, Master? I should be severely punished of sleeping in. Did you have your breakfast?" She said all very quickly, looking horrified.

_She's like a mother you never had._ Saphira joked, turning her head to the troubled six year old. Eragon held back a laugh.

"I didn't want to wake you. No, you don't need to be punished. You're allowed to sleep in late. Yes, I had breakfast. Here's yours." Eragon answered, handing Elita three pieces of meat rolled up in bread. Elita glanced up at him before taking the food. Eragon carefully stuffed the blanket into one of Saphira's saddlebags.

The day lasted very long, only stopping for drinks and relieving themselves. The sun sinking in the horizon when Saphira finally landed on solid ground. Eragon and Elita slipped off of her and she slumped to the ground, clearly exhausted. Eragon watched her worriedly. Elita went to her and petted her side. _I wonder what's wrong with her. _She asked herself, watching Saphira sleep.

**_She cannot go on for longer like this. She needs energy. She will die if she keeps on going on like this._** Something spoke. Elita looked around quickly. Eragon was absentmindingly poking the fire, Murtagh was sleeping, and Ayra was collecting wood.

_Who are you? How do you know this?_ Elita asked in her mind.

**_I am who I am. I know this because I know about dragons. Do you want to help Saphira or let her die?_** The voice said smartly.

_Yes I want to help Saphira. But really, who are you._

The voice sighed. **_My name is Drake. That is all I can tell you. You just have to trust me._**

Elita scrunched up her nose. Something in his voice, assuming it was a man because of the masculine tone in his voice, said he was trustworthy and honorable. That he would not lie to her. She nodded. No the Then, realizing that he couldn't tell she told him yes, she trusted him.

**_Good. Get Lamboni's meat and give one small strip of meat to Saphira._** He said. Elita almost gagged. She could not feed Lamboni to Saphira. Well, what she thought was Lamboni. (a/n Look in Chapter 3 if you are confused!)

_Are you nuts? That meat is...is poisonous. It'll kill her! Plus she wont eat it! It stinks so bad. It's just not edible._ Elita cried out, gazing at her pack.

**_Trust me, Elita. The meat isn't poisonous, it is to keep people from eating it. The jar stinks. Not the meat. And it is edible, it just looks like it's not._** The voice told her. She sighed.

_Fine. But if she dies, I'm blaming you._ Elita snapped, jumping up and going to her pack.

Drake laughed as he pulled out of Elita's mind. Nox was busy making sure night was peaceful and the moon knew where to go. He knew of Nox's help. He bugged Nox with it. 'You helped a mortal.' He sang around Nox. Nox had gotten so angry he stormed out of the heavens, cursing loudly and rapidly. Ziarre had spoken with him, telling him something but Drake had blocked it out. Shoney suddenly pulled up a chair.

"So, how is she?" Shoney asked, peering into the crystal ball that let the Gods poke around in mortals' minds. Drake leaned back, surveying the crystal ball.

"Stubborn mostly. She has little quirks here and there. Sometimes different things but mostly stubborn." Drake sighed.

"Sounds like someone I know." Shoney said. Drake laughed. Shoney laughed too. Drake stood up and pushed Shoney out of his chair.

"Shut up." Drake said, pursing his lips and turning back to Elita's mind. Shoney shook his head and muttered something. Drake smiled.

Elita grabbed the meat jar in her pack and took out a small strip of green, yellow meat. She put the top back on and looked at the meat. The meat looked like regular meat. She sniffed it. No smell. She smiled and headed to Saphira. "Saphira, here." Elita whispered, tapping Saphira's nose. Saphira opened one large sapphire eye and took the meat from Elita's hand.

She ate it quickly and licked her lips. _That was good. Go get me some more, child. Please_. Saphira said. Elita nodded and headed towards the fire.

"Saphira wants meat, Master." Elita announced. Eragon nodded and gave Elita some warm meat. Elita gave it to Saphira before joining Eragon and Ayra. They were talking about something but when Elita came into earshot they stopped. Ayra's almond eyes soften when she saw Elita.

"Having fun?" Ayra asked her, patting the ground that was separating Eragon and her. Elita sat in the middle of them. Ayra put a stray strand of hair behind Elita's ear. Elita nodded. "Well, you will have a lot more fun when we get to Farthen Dur. You will get to play with all the other children." Ayra said, smiling.

Elita smiled. "But Master Eragon comes first." Elita said. Ayra looked up at Eragon, who caught her gaze. Ayra frowned.

"Elita, you play with those kids, not caring about me, till you fall over with exhaustion." Eragon told her, tickling her. Elita giggled and tried to escape from her Master's reach.

Murtagh propped himself up on one elbow. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was family time." He joked, winking at Eragon. Eragon blushed, thankful it was dark. Murtagh knew that Eragon had a huge crush on Ayra. "Come on Elita. Time to go to bed now." Eragon said, picking up Elita. Elita yawned, as if in agreement. By the time Eragon had her roll out, Elita was already fast asleep. He set her down and stroked her cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered and without hesitation, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Awww! Tender moment! I left a clue! Maybe some one will guess it?

Thanks for reviewing:

My Penname is..., Ar1502599, Saphiraemrys, Plutobaby494, Chikadee-gurl, Echo Hood, Angelofsorrow227, Lavenderpaw, Teenchic2004!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up to it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I did!

Chapter Ten

Something wet tickled Elita's nose. She moved her nose a bit before turning her head slightly. Again, something wet tickled her nose. _Wake up, Sleepyhead!_ Something said. She opened her eyes. She tried to scream but she could not muster it. A creature was sitting on her chest, peering down into her face. Elita sprang up, shoving blankets and the creature to the ground. The creature popped right back up and went to her legs. It came up to about her ankles. She bent down to get a better look. It was a midnight blue color. Small beady black eyes. Large yellow lips. Two tiny slits for a nose. It's hands and feet where very small. It's body was round but small too. It's head was the largest thing on it's body. And Elita noticed that it's large lips took up most of the face.

Elita looked around to see if anyone else thought that this was weird but Master Eragon, his dragon, and his friends were still sleeping. Elita went to pet it. It took a small little step backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, going out more. The creature grabbed Elita's index finger and smelled it. It smiled. It was actually quite cute. It stuck out a abnormally large green tongue and licked Elita's cheek. Elita giggled and scratched the creature under it's chin. It grabbed her arm and climbed up onto her shoulder. Eragon moved in his sleep, grumbling about something. Elita watched him, careful not to wake him up. After several minutes of silence, Elita glanced back at the creature. It's mouth was shaped into the perfect 'O' and was staring at Eragon.

Suddenly, it bounded down Elita's hand and stopped an inch away from Eragon's face. It sniffed around Eragon and to Saphira's saddlebags. It opened the pack. "Hey! Stop it!" Elita whispered frantically, eyeing the large, sapphire dragon. The dragon snorted a bit and placed her head on her feet. The creature pulled out a green cloth. It stuffed it down its mouth and hopped back to Elita, chewing happily. Elita stared at the creature in horror. It then loudly swallowed the cloth. "You...you stupid creature! How dare you eat..." Elita started saying. It looked to the left before running. Elita followed it quickly.

It led her to a large pond that had dark, green water. Lily pads covered one half of the pond and moss covered the other half. Elita was on the lily pad covered side and watched the creature hopped across to the middle of the pond, which was clear, and dive down in there. Elita sighed. How was she suppose to get that cloth now? A twig snapped caught Elita's attention. She turned and quickly ducked the swinging sword that was pointed for her head. An ugly creature with a horrible smell was brandishing the sword. One of the creatures that had killed Master Flanders.

It brought up the sword and came down to slice her in half! Elita cried out, holding her hands up. The shirt sleeve slipped down, showing the silvery tattoo on her wrist. It flashed violently then a force knocked the Urgal over on to its back. It sat up, shaking its head. Suddenly, a wall of crashing water fell down upon them but Elita did not get hurt. The Urgal cried out and got washed away from her. Elita turned quickly, looking for the source. A man made out of water stood in the water, the creature she just saw on his shoulder. He walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a wet hand on her shoulder. Elita stared up at the water man.

Then she fell to the floor, murmuring all the prayers of forgiveness and loyalty and more. The creature hopped off his shoulder and licked Elita's cheek. She looked up at the man. "Its okay. You are not hurt?" He asked again. His voice was loud, echoing, and booming. Elita shivered as he talked.

"Yes. Thank you. Oh thank you." She said quickly, bowing again.

"This is a Smeltie. I created him one day. I was bored. They love anything that is green. He didn't eat the cloth. He just put it away to put back in his cove. They are cute. Do you want him?" He told her, stroking the creature on the head. Elita shook her head.

"I have to take care of my master. A pet will take to much effort. Thank you though." She said carefully. He nodded in understanding.

"I...never mind." He started before turning to the water. He looked back at Elita before he melted back within the water. Elita looked down at the creature. It smiled and licked Elita's cheek again before doing a large back flip into the water. Elita then saw that its tiny feet were webbed.

Elita walked back to the group where Eragon was pacing with Ayra and Murtagh talking quietly to him. Saphira turned as Elita walked in the clearing. Eragon walked quickly over to her. "Where were you?" He asked hysterically, grabbing Elita and hugging her.

"Sorry, Master Eragon! There was this creature in the clearing and it took your green cloth.." Elita started to explain, terrified at what Eragon would do to her. His face turned from worry to horror.

"Green cloth? You mean my best tunic?" Eragon asked. He quickly opened Saphira's saddlebags and took out several shirts before looking up back at Elita. "And then what?"

"It... it ate it." She whispered, not meeting his gaze. Eragon groaned then glanced at Elita.

"It is okay. You're not in trouble." Eragon assured Elita. She smiled up at him, eyes shining brightly. She hugged Eragon and walked over to the fire, to start breakfast.

Elita moved slightly on the saddle, shivering. Being up in the sky all day was making her quite cold. Eragon was half asleep, blinking over and over again in an effort to wake up. His mouth was hanging open and he yawned widely. The ground was starting to turn a bit rocky and up above mountains showed. One mountain totally baffled Elita. It was huge, able to cover the sky for miles on end. If Elita laid down in the saddle on her back, she might be able to see the snow-capped peak. Eragon had said that they were getting closer to the Varden and Elita could not wait.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Her eyes clouded over as a premonition occurred to her. Her skin turned deathly pale and her eyes cleared. She gasped loudly. Saphira turned and looked at her. _What is it, child?_ She asked.

Elita looked up at Saphira, her eyes wet. "N...n...nothing. Nothing at all." She said but her voice cracked a bit. Saphira stared at the child before turning back. Tears began streaming down Elita's pale cheeks. The wind quickly wiped them off her face. They flew into the breeze then fell rapidly down. It fell into a large lake and made a small splash. The water suddenly bubbled violently. A large massive head popped out of the water, creating large waves. A fox near by, who happened to be drinking from the lake, looked up wildly. All the fox saw before it dashed away, was a large, navy blue eye.

What did Elita see? What was the thing that popped out of the lake? Read, Review, and find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the LONG wait. Lots of problems. Hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or anything else from the book.

Chapter Eleven

They stopped for lunch by a small trickling stream, that barely could make its way across the pebbles. Elita was poking at her meat strips lazily. Her eyes were bloodshot and they were faint tear stains on her cheeks. She pushed the meat strips away from her. Eragon turned to her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She gazed up at him. She shifted uncomfortably. "You do not have to tell me if you do not want me to know." Eragon told her. She smiled faintly and walked away, towards the stream. She dipped her fingers in the cold water, sighing. The last premonition was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen.

A sudden burst of water brought Elita out of her dream world. The level of water had risen in the stream and now it flowed quickly. She glanced at Eragon and the others but they did not notice. A small silver fish flew down the stream, its tail flapping wildly in shock. She watched the fish go down the stream and around the corner before disappearing. "Come on, Elita. Its time to go." Eragon suddenly called her, kicking dirt on the fire. Elita walked to him and let him put her on Saphira. He quickly pulled himself up. Elita glanced at the stream as Murtagh and Ayra took off with the horses. The stream was overflowing and waves were coming from the center of the stream. Saphira flew into the sky and the stream disappeared from Elita's gaze.

The large navy eyed creature came out of the stream and crawled onto the land. It shook itself dry, causing several trees to fall down in the process. _Great... Now where did Cassara go? _The creature asked itself. It turned to the stream, which was now a large river and looked at its reflection. It had a elegant body that had dark blue scales that shades lighter on its underside. It had gigantic, wide-set wings that ran from its shoulders to its slender hips. They were transparent pale blue. Two sharp horns projected from its forehead. The water turned into a hand and pointed east. The dragon nodded and launched itself into the sky.

The sun bounced off its blue scales. The dragon narrowed its navy blue eyes and its wings caught a draft. It opened its mouth and let out a deep, rumbling humming sound.

Elita looked around, startled. Something was humming. Its humming was like a soothing song, that Elita found herself standing up. Eragon was asleep, leaning against one of Saphira's spikes. The humming quicken to a fast pace. Elita untied the ropes that bounded her to the saddle. She spread out her arms wide and lifted her head. She closed her eyes and leaned back. _Elita? What are you doing?_ Saphira asked Elita, starting to turn her neck. The wind did the rest of the work for Elita, pushing her off the saddle. _ELITA!_ Saphira yelled, seeing Elita fly off. Eragon jumped up, startled.

"What?" He asked, wiping the side of his mouth. He placed his hands in front of him but Elita wasn't there. Eragon looked around wildly, then hesitantly looked over the side. Elita was falling down, her eyes closed. "ELITA!" He screamed.

The dragon that came out of the river watched as a girl was falling through the sky. Now, he would have gone and get her but the sapphire dragon was already rushing to catch her. The sapphire dragon easily caught her and soared back up. A man on her back pulled her up to him. The dark blue dragon flew closer to the ground, keeping a eye on the dragon. It found who it was looking for. It found Cassara.

Eragon pulled Elita up close to him and turned her around in his lap. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy? You could have killed yourself!" Eragon yelled. Elita opened her droopy eyes, staring at Eragon. He had never yelled at her yet but Elita couldn't understand why he was yelling at her. His eyes were full of anger and worry.

"Didn't you hear it?" She asked him softly. She couldn't hear it now. It was gone and she felt sort of empty without. It wanted her. It needed her. Whatever it was she wanted it. Eragon's face fell.

"Hear what?" He asked, confused.

"That noise. It was a humming noise. Low and comforting." She said, wide awake now. He shook his head. "Too bad. It was really nice sounding. I don't remember much, though. It happened then I closed my eyes. Then now I'm here." She told him.

"You fell. You scared me. Really scared me. Saphira saved you though." He explained. She apologized and he took it rather than saying it was not her fault. She settled herself on the saddle. He watched her for minute then looked up before smiling. He leaned down again and whispered in Elita's ear. "We're almost to the Varden. We might be there by nightfall." Eragon whispered in her ear.

"Really! Cool!" Elita said happily. Eragon watched her as she settled down and awaited happily, watching the blurry scenery go by.

The dark blue dragon followed Saphira quietly. His elegant body was slender enough to swerve in and out of trees, keeping up with the other lighter blue dragon. He had to keep with Cassara. She might need him to protect her or his kin.

Minutes turned to hours and soon Elita was fast asleep against Eragon, bored from waiting to show up at the Varden. _Eragon, we're here._ Saphira suddenly said, her altitude decreasing. She swirled down and landed gently in the little pool. Eragon got off carefully, with Elita in his arms. The sound of hoof beats were loud and soon Ayra and Murtagh appeared next to the pool, their horses breathing heavily. They were quite tired yet ready to go. Eragon was appalled by their strength and endurance. He climbed back up on Saphira's back and they quickly entered the waterfall.

What does the dragon want? Why is he calling Elita, Cassara? What will Elita think of the Varden? Review and find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Remember, this book is before Eldest. I don't have the book Eragon with me at the moment, I bought it but someone has it, and yeah, I hope I'm right about this stuff. I do not own Eragon or anything from the book all I own is the plot and characters I put in.

Chapter Twelve

There was a pebble beach after the waterfall, in which led to large doors. "Elita, wake up. We're here." Eragon whispered, setting Elita on her feet. Elita opened her eyes tiredly and stretched. The horses were neighing with disproval and shaking their dripping manes. They didn't like the roaring waterfall splashing on them. Eragon pulled open the doors and they walked into a large labyrinth of big halls. As they entered a large circular room with two stairs on the each side. She glanced up at the ceiling. She had a sudden feeling that there was something great once up but it had came crashing down. She blinked at the revolution and looked forward, where a man was standing up.

"That's Ajihad." Eragon said. Elita took a more concentrated look at him. He had skin the color of oiled ebony, he was bald but had a black beard. He did carry himself as a important person would, kind of like how Master Flanders carried himself. "He's the King." He added.

"Welcome again, Eragon and Saphira. Welcome back, Ayra." He said, nodding to everyone. He nodded to Murtagh but with hesitation.

"Thank you, Ajihad." He said, getting off of Saphira. He turned and helped Elita off. She stared up at him.

"He doesn't look like a king." She whispered to Eragon. Eragon did not hear her so therefore did not answer. There were two bald men also in the room, wearing orange robes. Elita watched them as they muttered to themselves quietly, stealing glances at Saphira, Eragon, and Ajihad. Elita didn't like their glances and their facial expressions.

"Come on, Elita. We're going to get your mind probe, it's essential to stay in the Varden." Eragon suddenly said. Elita turned to him, unaware that she had missed a long explanation and her own introduction.

Eragon led her to the Twins. Even though he greatly disliked them, he wanted to see what would happen if they probed Elita's mind. One of the Twins touched Elita's temples and closed his eyes. Elita blinked and her pupils contracted and went to small slits.

**Meanwhile...**

The dark blue dragon floated through the waterfall, easily bringing himself on the pebble beach. He suddenly brought up his head, his ears perked. His eyes misted over as he sat on his haunches.

The Twin let go of her temples, opening his eyes. Elita blinked, her own eyes fixing themselves. "She is fine." They announced together. Eragon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Ajihad nodded.

"Well, we'll get something to eat then head up to the room." Eragon told Ajihad, helping the dazed looking Elita up on Saphira. He got on with her and left the other two with Ajihad. He was quite tired, thirsty, and hungry, and he bet that Elita was the same. Saphira was also the same in his feelings, so she quickly moved forward.

Elita finished her meal quickly, aware of something watching. Something quite powerful. The door opened and a woman walked in. Eragon greeted her and they began talking like good friends. She got up and walked to the open doors, looking into the hall. She could sense that something was there, but what she wasn't sure of. Out of the shadows, a figure appeared, walking on fours towards her. She squinted her eyes and saw a large, catlike creature. As it entered into the light, she marveled at the sight and at what it was. Her eyes clouded over for a second, remembering a memory she would never forget.

_There was another dragon that Master Flanders watched over other than Lamboni. It was a large red dragon with dark eyes with sharp teeth. He was quite dangerous and known for his temper. She had scars on her chest and arms from the red dragon. Plenty of times, the red dragon, Dashinen, had to be drugged several times a day. She remembered a certain day, a couple of days before he had died from drug overuse by Master Flanders. Dashinen had gone mad before he died, growling and humming and foaming at the mouth._

_It was early in the afternoon, when she took the dragons (Lamboni and Dashinen) out for thier daily walk. They were allowed a field to lay in the grass. Dashinen was prowling around the interior of the desert, growling repeatedly at the barn, every time he passed it. She remembered thinking that he was crazy. But she quickly had changed her mind when he suddenly went ramped. He crashed down the fence (which wasn't hard nor surprising) and charged for the barn. She had ran after him to see what was up. _

_All she remembered it a large catlike creature hanging out of Dashinen's mouth. Master Flanders had cursed at the dragon, saying that it had killed a werecat, which were very rare. _

The large werecat came into view, staring at Elita. The werecat sort of looked like the one Dashinen ate, but he was also different. He sat down on his haunches, licking his paw and staring at her still. _Hello._ He suddenly said.

Elita gasped in shock, stepping back. She glanced around uncomfortably before backing up some more. "He won't hurt you." The woman suddenly said to Elita. Elita turned to see Eragon, Saphira, and the woman staring at her.

"Elita, this is Angela. She's a healer." He introduced. Elita nodded before turning around, at the werecat.

"H...hello." Elita told the werecat, which was sitting in the entrance. It nodded to her before staring at Angela.

"Well, I have to go. See you two later, maybe." She said, walking off with the werecat. Eragon hurriedly finished his dinner and they both got on Saphira's back.

**Later...**

Elita laid on the makeshift bed, which had been given to her. She was suppose to take a room, then sleep away from Saphira and Eragon, but she declined it, saying it was her duty to serve her master. But, she could not sleep. The bed to her was like sleeping on a cloud but she wasn't tired. The Varden wasn't all that she thought it was. To tell you the truth, she was actually disappointed. She stared at the ceiling then at the two sleeping figures.

Suddenly, she heard soft beating, like a small heart just beginning to start. Elita got up looking for the source of the beat. It was coming from her pack which was in the corner with the rest of the saddlebags. She dug her pack out and opened it quietly. The purple stone was glowing brightly, the beating coming within the egg. The veins shimmered brightly. It was quite warm. "What does this mean?" She whispered to herself, settling herself in the bed with the glowing egg.

Then she heard another, startling sound from afar. The sound of scales dragging across the marble floor. She could just see the detailed work on the floor being scratched up by a long, scaled tail. Heavy breathing also was heard. Goosebumps covered her arms. "Cassara," a whispering voice said, dragging it out. It sounded like it came from a mouth of a serpent. Hesitantly she went to look.

The room was empty, no scratches on the floor, nor any sign of anything. She brought her hand to her forehead and her sleeve slipped down, showing her glittering scar.

The dragon in the middle was shining brightly. The other symbols were dim. "Cassara!" The voice, more human, said sharply. She looked up quickly and her head began to burn. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain.

Two figures appeared in her mind's eyes. A picture of an male elf. And of a man in shadows. The man in the shadows turned towards her. He had intense blue eyes. "Cassara...the egg...James." The man said before both the figures disappeared. Elita blinked and shook her head. Her head didn't hurt anymore and the egg wasn't glowing. Neither was her tattoo. She put the egg up and settled in her bed then fell into a disturbed sleep.

Was that a premonition or someone trying to talk with her? Why was the egg and her tattoo glowing? Review and find out!


	13. Chapter 13

I still do not own Eragon or any of the characters. All I own is Elita and a couple more ideas in this story. And... this story is not going directly from Eragon...because a servant from the Queen comes from Ellesmere.

Chapter Thirteen

She woke up quickly, her eyes wide and body tensed. She sat up and glanced towards Eragon's bed, to find it empty. Saphira nor Eragon was in the cave. She gasped in horror and picked herself up, running out of the room. As she made it down to the circular room, she saw a short, old man walking around. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked to her. "Who are you?" He asked, surveying her.

"Elita, sir. Can you tell me where Master Eragon and Saphira went too?" She asked him back. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Maybe in the kitchens?" He said. Elita thanked him and began running to the kitchens. Five halls later, she realized that she did not know where the kitchens were. She walked slowly, trying to recognize something from her previous walk with Eragon yesterday, but she was too busy thinking about how the Twins did not ask her anything from Master Flanders. Soon, she heard Ayra's voice. She walked to her and opened the large door with difficulty.

She was back in the circular room, except Ajihad, Ayra, Eragon, Saphira, and someone else were in there. Everyone turned to the door as it opened slowly. Elita closed it then ran to Eragon, apologizing profusely. "Its okay, Elita. Shhh..now." Eragon said, placing his finger to his lips. Elita gave him one more apology before turning to the newcomer. He looked familiar. He started talking, introducing himself as Liadan.

Elita raised her eyebrows and concentrated on him. _Hmmm...he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?_ Elita wondered to herself, tapping her chin with her finger. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over and pictures of the elf, James, appeared in her mind. She blinked, everything going back to normal and looked up at the stranger. He looked exactly as the man did, but he said his name was Liadan. _What is up with this? Is this the guy or not? I wonder..._, she thought.

_Liadan is James._ A voice spoke. She looked around but she couldn't figure out who said that. She turned to the guy, who was talking to Ayra in some strange language.

"Hey! I have something to give to you! Let me go get it. You stay right there." She said, turning and running to the door. Liadan, Ayra, Eragon, and Ajihad exchanged glances. She raced to the cave and grabbed her pack, before running back down. She wasn't out of breath. She sometimes had to chase Lamboni if he got away. When the dragons were still let outside, their wings were cut so they could not fly. But, it would grow back in time, which meant it had to be cut again.

She arrived back at the circular room, closing the door, and running to the group. Liadan watched the girl with confusion as she opened her pack, rummaging around in it. "Here it is. I am suppose to give you this. Here you go." She said, pulling out the purple egg and placing it in Liadan's hands. Gasps were heard around and Elita glanced around at them. They all stared wide eyed at the egg in Liadan's hands. Eragon turned his gaze to Elita and grabbed her arms, pulling him to her.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered, his eyes searching hers. Elita's heart began to race. Had she done something wrong? Did she give it to the wrong person?

"I was given that." She said innocently. The others stared at her with confusion, awe, or bewildered.

"Who gave that too you? Do you know what that is?" He asked her.

"Yes, I know what it is. Its a dragon egg." She answered.

"Who gave that too you, Elita. We need to know." Eragon said, his voice rising a bit.

She looked at him. Head and heart were beating furiously and she didn't know what to do. Obey her master and break her promise to Lamboni? Or keep her promise and disobey her master? Her throat went dry and her eyes began to sting. "I...I...I...was told not to tell." She whispered hoarsely, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"Wrong answer." Ajihad suddenly said, his brows knitted together. "I want her probed. I don't care how long it takes. We need to know where and who and why this was given to her." He said firmly. The Twins came out, wearing their sickly orange robes came in, smiling with glee.

They went to her and touched her temples. "Are you sure about this? If I demand her to tell me, she might do it." Eragon said, taking a glance at the girl. He didn't want her hurt or scared. Aijhad shook his head and watched.

As the twins began to close their eyes, Elita narrowed hers. "No." She whispered.

**Meanwhile...**

Drake watched as the twins touched her temples. He snarled and stood up, overturning the chair. Shoney, Ziarre, Horus, Nox turned to him, surprised. "If they try to hard, they'll kill her! She needs to stay alive. You know why." He said angrily.

"Wait, look." Ziarre said, pointing to the looking glass. Drake turned and watched as Elita narrowed her eyes and said 'No.' "I think she can handle it on her own. Remember, soon, she'll have to do it all on her own. Her job isn't easy...either is her fate. We've been protecting her all these years, for years of hardship come soon. Trouble finds her. But Kaelin will help her out. Soon, the others will too. After she takes her rightful place." She said calmly.

Drake breathed hard then settled down. He sat down on the couch. "Yes, you're right. Soon enough, we'll be able to see her." He said, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

**Back to the present...**

As the Twins' mind joined in together, to penetrate her mind, something happened. A force so strong, stronger than any elf they had met, pushed them away from Elita. They slid across the floor, looking at Elita with horror. One of her eyes were slitted, like a dragon's, while the other was normal. Fire was burning in her eyes and her hair was flying around head like a halo. One of the Twins quickly reached for his magic, ready to blast the girl, when suddenly he felt empty. Like all his power had been taken from him.

"No. You will not penetrate my mind. No, no, no!" She said, making the Twins slid to the wall. Something was clasped around their necks, making the Twins gasped for air.

"Elita! Stop it!" Eragon yelled, raising his hand. She turned to him and he too was blasted to the other wall, some unknown thing around his neck. She glanced at Ayra, Liadan, and Ajihad. They too went sliding to the wall. Saphira roared loudly, blue fire coming out of her mouth. Saphira had no intention of scorching the girl, but only to frighten her. Elita's eyes narrowed and Saphira bellowed with pain. Saphira collapsed to the ground, writhing. Pounding could be heard from the large doors, which were magically closed at the time. She breath heavily and her slitted eye turned normal.

Air rushed in to everyone's lungs and they gasped. Elita's eyes widened. Fear and horror went through her body, as her heart beat faster, knowing what was going to happen. She would probably be put to death. She closed her eyes shakily, her whole body trembling. She fell on the ground, shaking. What had she done?

And I'm going to leave you with that. I gave you a little clue to who exactly is Elita. Can you find it? If you can't... review and find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Guess what! Puppies showed up at my house today! One that looked like a Chocolate Lab and another one that looked like a Rat Terrier. They are so adobrable! I'm naming them Misty and Sugar, even though they are not mine and we might have to give them away! Sniff. Anyway... I still don't own any characters from Eragon. Only my plot and ideas. Now, I am not sure if Hrothgar would leave his hammer alone or even how he would act, but in my story he does, because he has left for a few moments. And I have no thoughts of putting up a sequel that is after Eldest. If I do, the sequel will have no connection to Eldest. But I'm probably not, because after I finish this...there will be nothing to write about.

Chapter Fourteen

The people were still coughing and gagging, and the door was going to burst open any second. Elita got up looking around. She found a doorway (know I don't know if there really is one but if there isn't...I'm making one!) and ran to it, throwing it open and running down the hallway. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, not even aware of where she was going. She noticed two descending stairways and went for the right one. A couple minutes passed as the stairway curved inward the soon the other staircase joined with the one she was on. After a few more minutes, she reached two large granite doors with a seven-pointed crown engraved in both doors. No one was guarding the doors so Elita quickly entered, shutting the door behind her.

A very dark hall was behind the door with the walls covered in stalagmites and stalactites. The floor was polished and smooth and lanterns were hung around, leaving wide dark gaps. Large statues were lined up with a king crowned and sitting on a thrown, names were engraved below thier feet. _Help me!_ A distant cry bellowed, echoing off the walls but only appearing in Elita's mind. Elita turned around, looking for the voice.

"Where are you?" She called to it, her own voicing echoing. A hum started slowly. She followed the quiet noise which led her to a statue of a King named Korgan. "How am I going to get you out of there?" She asked to it, wondering who it was.

_The Hammer. By the throne. _It whispered. Elita jogged up to the empty alcoves where it awaited for future statues of their kings. The throne was cut from a piece of black marble. Near it, a large war hammer laid against the chair, with the clan's symbol carved on its head.

She tried lifting it but she could not, since it was so heavy. She tried again, trying to reach in to her magic. The hammer was easy to pick up then and she went over to the statue. She stared at the hammer and twirled it in her hands. _Should I really be doing this, _she thought.

_Please help me! I do not want to be stuck in here, forever. I want a rider._ The voice said again. She nodded and raised the hammer over her head then slammed it down onto the statue, cracking it easily. The statue fell and a large brown egg fell on the ground, rolling in the dim light. She dropped the hammer, which dented the floor, and picked up the egg. Suddenly, the large granite doors opened and a dwarf came in, with a gold helm on his head, glittering in the light. He stopped and stared horrified at the statue.

"Please, sir. If you can..." She started but he stopped her with a loud roar of 'Guards! Guards!'. Several dwarves came in. "No! I didn't mean to destroy your... I can fix it! I hope." She said weakly, backing up.

"Stop!" Eragon's voice filled the cave. He bent down, his hands on his knees. He stood up and walked towards the dwarf. "I'm so sorry, King Hrothgar, if she caused any trouble. She's just..." He said, stumbling on his word. He stared at the Dwarf King hopelessly before the king nodded furiously. Eragon bowed his head and grabbed Elita's arms roughly, dragging her out of the throne room.

As they got halfway up the stairs, Eragon stopped, turning to her. "There is something you are not telling me, Elita. Wait, there is a whole lot you are not telling me. Now, unless you want to die, tell me everything." Eragon said, sitting Elita down and joining her.

Elita stared up at him. "Everything? Like what?" She whispered quietly, her eyes shining. She had to keep Lamboni's promise.

"Like about you knowing magic! And the egg, what is the deal with that? And why do you have another egg?" Eragon asked, shocked at the last part. She sighed. And began to talk of what she had been told of, by Master Flanders.

"So, let me get this straight." Eragon said, after Elita had finished. "You can hear what the dragons are saying... when they are _inside _the egg? And some person just went to you and _gave_ you the egg... for no reason at all?" He asked.

She nodded. She had not told him about Lamboni the dragon. She had made up a story containing a gypsy and a man called 'Lamboni' and he gave her the egg for no reason. Eragon scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, that is strange. Come on now." He said, helping Elita up. As they walked up the rest of the staircase, Elita looked up at him.

"Why do you want to save me?" She asked.

Eragon looked at Elita. "Well," He sighed, going up the stairs more slowly. "I think you didn't mean to hurt us. Just to...protect your promises. And I know how you are about promises. Maybe...just maybe the Varden will not kill you and maybe one day you will become a great and powerful...woman." Eragon told her, smiling down at the girl.

"I would not think that I would. Master Flanders said that once a slave always a slave." She sighed.

"Yeah but remember how kooky he was." He said with a laugh, ruffling her hair. She giggled a bit and walked into the chamber. "Come on, they are all waiting with bows and arrows."

As Elita and Eragon entered the room, people began to yell and cry, pointing their weapons. Ajihad was glaring at Elita and so was a girl by his side. "Stay here." Eragon whispered, leaving her in the middle of the room, letting her to stare at all the angry people at her. Her eyes began to water and tears began to fall. She sobbed softly, ducking her head. All she could find of interest to keep her mind off of death was the egg, whose color was blurry.

Eragon walked to Ajihad, whispering quickly in his ear. As the timed passed, Ajihad's expression became softer and softer. Finally, Eragon stopped talking, turning to look at Elita. Elita still had not looked up. A dragging noise became louder and louder in Elita's ears. "Attention, please. Attention please. There seems to be a misunderstanding in order." Ajihad said, raising his hand and talking loudly. Everyone let out a huge sigh.

But somewhere in at the end of the big mass of people. He had his bow strung and knocked, ready to release the arrow at the backstabber to tried to kill King Ajihad. As soon as the word misunderstanding came out of Ajihad's mouth, he groaned, lowering his bow. Suddenly, someone bumped into him, which made him release the arrow. The arrow flew straight through the crowd, not hurting anyone surprisingly, and found its target.

The arrow buried itself into Elita's chest, where her heart was. She dropped the egg with as sharp cry, looking down. The arrow was sticking halfway in to her body. Eragon and Ajihad and everyone else turned to look with a look of surprise and horror. Dark crimson blood began to ooze out of the wound. She looked up at Eragon while uttering a soft 'Oh.'. Then she fell forward, her body slamming into the ground, and the bloody arrow being shoved straight through Elita's body.

As everything faded from Elita's sight, she heard Eragon yell 'NO!' and the sound of dragging scales. With a loud gasp from everyone from the room, Elita slipped into eternal darkness.

GASP! Will Elita be okay? What made that dragging noise? Mwhahaha! I'm so evil for making you wait. But don't worry! I have Spring Break next week and I can update quickly! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Now that I know that you all hate me...I feel so loved... I will finally update. Its not my fault I wasn't able to update. I was sick with a hundred and three fever and I was puking and was really dizzy. All through Spring Break. And one of my dogs died so yeah. Really bad Spring Break. Anyway, I do not own Eragon or any other characters. All I own is my characters and my plot.

Chapter Fifteen

Nothing could be more louder than someone falling on the floor, dead. For Eragon, everything turned silent and the world held still. The poor girl who had suffered so much. Too much. No kid should have to suffer what Elita had. Being sold to slavery, to a ungrateful master, and punished for things that she could not do. She had never thought she was free or could be free. Never tried those little moments of luxury which everyone lived for. It was just serving and caring for the master, she was lower than dung. No words could describe what Eragon feeling at those moments. Saphira nudged him softly, her body tense. He looked up at her with wet eyes then turned to what she was looking at.

A large, dark blue dragon was standing in the room, the door were forced open. The dragon had a stern look on its face, its navy blue eyes unreadable. It surveyed the crowd thoughtlessly, breathing loudly. The breathing, Eragon noticed, was sounding sort of strained. Like it could not get enough air. The dragon dipped its head down, its nose a few inches from Elita's back. It sniffed the arrow and then with a sudden outburst, it roared.

Eragon winced. The roar was something he had never heard before, not even Saphira could probably match it. Anger appeared in the navy eyes and it snarled, walking forward into the crowd, blowing steam out of its nostrils. Eragon took a second glance at the steam. The crowd parted quickly, getting out of the dragon's way. Suddenly, its tail thrashed out, like a whip, and slammed into a man carrying a bow. The man landed on his back, staring up at the dragon with wide eyes.

The dragon brought its head over the man, it staring down at the man. The eyes searched the man and the dragon slowly brought its large front claw in front of the man. The man turned his head and closed his eyes tightly. All of its claws went down to form a fist except for one.

_Tsk. Tsk. You should be more careful next time. You could accidentally kill someone._ The dragon's voice echoed through the hall. Eragon was surprised because of three things. The dragon's voice was very wheezy, like it took a lot of energy for it to talk. The dragon did not communicate through one mind but to every mind and through the walls, as if it was doing echolocation. The last thing, which surprised Eragon very much, was what the dragon said. 'You could accidentally kill someone.' Eragon eagerly looked over to Elita, but she was still on the floor, not breathing. The dragon released the man and smiled, giving the man a scare. Eragon also noticed that the dragon's teeth was not as sharp or big as Saphira's but it seemed older than Saphira.

The dragon turned and stared at Eragon and Saphira for a second before walking over to Elita. It bent down so its mouth was over Elita's head. _Arise, little one. Stop sleeping. _It spoke, nudging her lightly. To Eragon's amazement, Elita began to stir slightly. The dragon nudged again and very slowly, Elita began to get up. Her dark crimson blood had created a small pool around her body, but as she stood up, her clothes remained unstained. She stretched lightly, opening her eyes. Eragon noticed something new about Elita. A certain glow about her. Her eyes were more brighter and looked less tired. Her skin cleaner; her hair lighter and fuller.

Eragon walked slowly up to her. She was looking down at the arrow, touching it lightly. She looked up at Eragon. "What happened?" She asked softly. Eragon blinked back tears. Suddenly, the other dragon's tail went around Elita and grabbed the arrow. With a quick whip like motion, the arrow went out of Elita's body. The arrow was clean and had no blood on it. Eragon gasped as he saw no cut through her shirt.

"I don't know, Elita. You tell me." He said breathlessly.

"Perhaps we can clear things up." A booming voice said. Eragon turned and Elita peered behind him. Five people walked through the ground, wearing bright colored sashes. Elita gasped and fell on the floor, muttering quietly. Eragon watched as they walked up to them and Eragon's eyes widened when he saw the fifth one. He was half man and half dragon. Gruesome yet handsome at the same time.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"We are the Gods, Shur'tugal." The black man boomed again, his chest puffing out proudly.

"Cassara, you do not have to worship us." The dragon man said, kneeling down and staring at Elita. Eragon turned to Elita and watched as she continued praying. "Err, Elita you do not have to worship us." He said uncomfortably. Elita looked up hesitantly and stood up awkwardly. The man smiled and stood up.

"Explain please." Eragon said quickly. He wanted to know what was happening.

The dragon man, who was staring at Elita, looked up at Eragon with a little bit of annoyance. "What would you like to be explained." He asked.

"What are you doing here? Do you have something to do with Elita dying and Elita now living?" He asked, pointing at Elita.

"We are here to get Cassara. Cassara or your Elita, is my daughter, the Dragon Keeper and Goddess." The dragon man said, turning his gaze back on Elita. Elita or Cassara looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can't be...its not possible...I'm...I'm just a servant, not anyone special." She told him, making her way behind Eragon. The Gods faces fell and they looked at each other.

"Cassara, you are who you are. You can not escape it. Its your destiny. Raise your arm." He said. Cassara stepped out from behind Eragon and raised her arm out, her sleeve falling and showing her tattoo. Eragon gasped. The tattoo was almost the same as his gedwey ignasia but it had symbols on it. "Come here." He told her. She walked slowly to him, looking back at Eragon for moral support. He nodded silently. The dragon man raised his sleeve and he too had a tattoo, the same one in fact. The other Gods raised up their arms, showing off other tattoos with the same symbols but in different places. Elita looked up into the dragon man's eyes then her eyes rolled back. She fell back, unconscious. The dragon man caught her gently, picking her up and cradling her. The girl god or goddess walked over to Eragon.

"You probably are so confused. Let us find someplace to talk." She spoke softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Eragon nodded silently. He quietly led him from the circular room.

"I guess we need to start from the beginning." Drake finally said, after introducing themselves. "Cassara is my daughter. Ziarre is her mother. Cassara was sleeping in her crib and we were asleep, when a very strong wind blew. You see the North Wind hates me. I'm not sure why but it never gives any good drafts to ride in. East, South, and West are nice. Well, North blew so hard that the crib fell over. And out came Cassara. But she didn't hit the floor. She fell through the cloud, because she was so light and that was it." Drake said.

"We did everything we could to find her. We finally found her when she was five but she was already sold to that horrid man for five years. So, Drake took Lamboni away and turned into Lamboni himself and watched Cassara for one or two more years." Ziarre spoke up, resting her hand on Drake's knee.

"What?" Cassara's voice was heard. Everyone glanced over as Cassara sat up. "Master Flanders...he...chopped you. I have your meat." She said.

Drake laughed. "No, he just chopped up one of my dragon forms. I cannot turn into a dragon that looks like Lamboni again." He told her. Cassara stared up at him then blinked. Suddenly, the door opened and the large dark blue dragon's face appeared in the doorway.

_Its near hatching time._ The dragon spoke, its voice echoing off the walls.

"Ah, good. Lets go, Krizan is going to be born soon." Drake said, getting up. Cassara stared up at the blue dragon, her eyes narrowed. She pointed her finger at him.

"Kaelin?" She asked softly, touching his large nose. Everyone looked back. "Kaelin." She said, hugging the giant blue dragon. Eragon turned to look at Drake.

"Her pet dragon and her helper as Dragon Keeper." He answered. Cassara patted Kaelin and ran to catch up with the others. They walked back to the circular room where Ayra, Liadain, and Ajihad were. They were talking in hushed tones when they entered. Suddenly, the purple stone began to crack open in Liadain's hands. He looked down. Slowly, a purple head peered out of the egg, its bright yellow eyes glowing happily. Liadain put the egg on the floor and Krizan crawled out, yawning. He touched Liadain's wrist and the gedwey ignasia appeared on the skin. Ajihad smiled.

"Let us celebrate." Ajihad said happily, clapping his hands together. He walked away, heading for the kitchens. Kaelin walked forward and held out the brown egg that Cassara had found in the statue to Cassara. Cassara grabbed it and turned it over, rubbing it.

"If I'm the Dragon Keeper, what am I suppose to do. What Master Flanders does? Take care of dragons?" Cassara asked. Drake looked down at her.

"No, the Dragon Keeper is a person who collects the dragon eggs and watches over them until you can give them to their rider. Making sure no harm comes to them." Drake told her, smiling down at her.

"I guess that is why I can hear them inside their eggs?" She asked. He nodded.

"Its time to take your place as Goddess and Dragon Keeper then." Eragon said. She looked up at him and smiled. She walked up to him, letting him bend down to her level.

"Thank you so much for everything, Eragon." She said quietly, her eyes shining. She hugged him and he closed his eyes. He let go of her and looked at her. It seemed that maybe good things can happen to the most unexpecting people. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. She hugged him again and turned to Drake. She looked up at him. "I would have never thought that my dad would be a God." She said before running into Drake's arms. He picked her up and held her close.

"Its been too long." He whispered, kissing her. Tears ran down his cheeks and he patted her back. Ziarre bursted in to tears and she ran to them, hugging them both. Shoney, Nox, and Horus made a 'aww' sound and watched them.

"Lets go home." Drake said. The group of Gods gathered together and Kaelin circled around them.

"Okay," Horus said, pushing his sleeves up.

"Wait. Why do we have to go home your way. We should go home my way, since I am here." Nox cut in, crossing his arms.

"But it looks better with the Gods leaving in a heavenly light then darkness. And what do you have against mortals?" Horus said.

"They're stupid. And ignorant. And don't forget disgusting." Nox said. Ziarre, Shoney, and Drake rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, there was faint screaming heard. Eragon, Ayra, and Liadain turned to the door, where a loud roaring sound was coming louder and louder. Suddenly, the doors swung open and a large wave crashed into the room. "NO SHONEY!" All the gods shouted except for Shoney, as the large wave crashed into the group of Gods and Ayra, Eragon, and Liadain. The wave began to twist into a spiral then disappeared. Eragon blinked and looked around. Nothing was wet nor destroyed. Actually everything was bright, shiny, and clean. Eragon smiled at it. It was like a symbol of Cassara's new life. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Goodbye, Cassara." He whispered before looking over at Liadain, who was petting his dragon. It seemed that Cassara was special from the very beginning.

Yay! I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it like that. **Poll time! (1) Epilogue anyone? or (2) Just leave it like I ended it. **Its up to my readers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any questions...you can PM or email me or if you want anything PM or email me. Review!


	16. Epilogue

I'm back and there is only fifteen more days of school left for me! Sorry for the LONG wait! Okay, for those who didn't want the epilogue don't read it but it is kind of sweet. I'm probably not going to write a sequel unless I decide I am. So basically no. There is not going to be a sequel unless I PM you otherwise. So, if you read it, I hope you enjoy it, if you don't...sorry!

Epilogue

Cassara woke with the morning sunlight, stretching. Today was another busy day. Eragon was suppose to come around sometime with a new dragon egg. She had told him the coordinates for it and he agreed to find it. She slipped into a nice blue dress before going to washroom to freshen up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different then she did nine years ago. Her hair had turned a honey brown and it was pretty wavy. Her eyes were bright and shiny and filled with hope. She smiled. She had grown a bit, she was now up to Eragon's shoulders, just barley, and looked like a girl of sixteen should look like. She finished washing up her face before heading out into the central room.

She lived in a large palace near the Spine, where most dragon eggs could be found. Her father, Drake god of Dragons, had built it for her. Only Elves, Dwarves, Humans with dragon eggs, or Dragon Riders could find her place. Just regular humans could not even see her palace. The central room was made of brown marble, with spiraling pillars at each entrance. On the roof was a large window with some Ancient Language words engraved in it. On the floor, a dragon and its rider were carved. It was just as great as the room in Farthen Dur, except it had its new Isidar Mithrim. On one wall, was a huge, wall cabinet. On the cabinet's shelves were tons of dragons eggs. From yellow-green to black with brown liver spots. She stared at them, each hearing thier greeting softly in her head.

She smiled to herself and made her way to her library. Her library was filled with books about past dragon riders. The wars and their was even books blank for future dragon riders. She walked to a large book. It was pure black with gold letters on it. 'Dragon Riders of Alagaesia' was the title of the thick book. She flipped open to page 544 and grabbed her writing utensil. 'Nainaden, Elf, Silver Dragon named Juag.' She wrote quickly before closing her book again. She walked back to the egg room and grabbed a large silver egg.

'Juag, its time to go.' She spoke to the dragon, walking to a window on the other side of the room.

'Then I must leave. Take me to my rider.' Juag's voice said. She leaned out of the window. As if on cue, the phoenix flew to the window, landing beside Cassara.

"Take this bird and be gentle. Take this to Ellesmera and hide it from view. I will do the rest and make sure Nainaden gets it." She said soothingly to the phoenix. The phoenix nodded and flew up, grabbing the egg with its large talons. Then with a sharp cry, it flew into the rising sun. Having these powers and being a goddess came quite in handy with the war. The war just made her shiver. Horrible times. But with strong confidence, Eragon and Saphira finally managed to beat the king. She walked back to the center of the room, viewing the eggs. Suddenly, the door opened, and a middle age man came in.

"Okay, I think I have what you were looking for." Eragon said, holding a bright gold dragon egg. Cassara smiled and hugged him. He was like her second father. She took the egg and rubbed it, going to a small, empty cubbyhole.

"Here we go, Xaldin, you're going to rest here for now." She whispered to the dragon egg, putting it on a cushion.

"Well, I have to go. Somebody's going to kill me for being late for breakfast again." Eragon joked. She nodded to him and Eragon left. She walked out with him and nodded to Saphira. Then they left, Saphira's sapphire blue scales glittering in the sunlight. She sighed and snapped her fingers, disappearing from the ground to the Heavens.

"I'm home!" She cried out, walking in to the living room. Shoney waved at her and Nox grunted. Drake walked out of his bedroom and kissed Cassara on her head.

"Good morning." He said. The Gods have favored more and more people after Cassara had joined them. No more droughts and blizzards. The Hadarac Desert was slowly getting more oasis by the week. Cassara sighed and sat down. It was good to finally be where she belonged. She fingered her necklace, which held a silver scale where Lamboni or Drake had changed her life. The meat had turned out to be a antidote for anything. And the dust could make any poison. She smiled. She was going through the towns, as a goddess, giving poor children toys and hope. Even if her childhood had been right down dreadful, it didn't mean that other children had to have one. Sometimes, the best gift of all, was giving gifts to others.


End file.
